


The Third Heiwajima Brother

by LucyHeart32



Category: Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32
Summary: Abandoned as a baby, he was soon adopted and is now the younger brother of both Shizuo and Kasuka Heiwajima. Vongola's gonna get a nasty surprise when they find out the abandoned sky now belongs to Ikebukuro.





	1. Abandonment & Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to help ease the pain of my father's death, and so far its worked. Hope you enjoy it!

"Please tell me...that this isn't true, Yuuto-sensei." Said the trembling voice of new mother Nana Sawada, as she had given birth to twins Tsunayoshi Sawada & Sawada Ieshige. She and her husband Iemitsu Sawada had just become new parents and were excited, only to hear about their oldest son's condition.

 

Yuuto-sensei gave the newborn a checkup and discovered that Tsuna had a weak immune system that would constantly have him making frequent visits to the hospital. Not only that, but the baby boy's body was quite weak and will cause him problems as he gets older.

 

"I'm afraid not, Sawada-san," Yuuto-sensei said gently, "He's fine now, but as he gets older he will be more susceptible to infection and will get sick easily. He will have to be brought to the hospital, depending on how serious the illness is. And its not just that, I'm sure you've noticed how small he is compared to his twin. I can only guess that aside from sickness, his body will also start giving him problems, as well. His limbs might go out on him or stop functioning entirely, but I can't say when that will happen."

 

They didn't want that, especially Iemitsu. He still hadn't told Nana he was part of Vongola—the strongest mafia in Italy. Tsuna needing frequent hospital visits will only complicate things as his newborn son would be one of the candidates for the position of Vongola Decimo. But as his son is now, he will only be seen as weak. He would have to ask Nono to make Ieshige the next heir. Looking at his wife's face, he saw she was thinking about something herself that involved their son before she looked up at him. He could see it in her eyes, that she too believed that they both couldn't handle constant hospital visits, and with a nod, they both made their decision. Nana stood up from the stool she was sitting on before giving her oldest son over to a confused Yuuto-sensei.

 

"Then...if he's going to have to be here all the time, he might as well stay here...permanently." Nana said as she refused to look at the baby she just threw away,

 

Yuuto-sensei's eyes widened in shock at her words, "What?! You intend to just leave your son here?! We're a hospital, not an orphanage!" He protested. The doctor couldn't believe that these two would just dump one of their children here after hearing about his condition. He'd never encountered anyone like these two.

 

"Then send him to one of Namimori's orphanage's," Iemitsu spoke this time in a hardened tone as he held a sleeping Ieshige, "We don't need to know the name of it, since we won't be coming back for him."

 

Before Yuuto-sensei could say anything to the man, Nana bowed preventing him from saying what he wanted to say, "Goodbye." They left his office without even looking back at their son, and walked down the hallway, ignoring Yuuto-sensei's calls and the disgusted faces of the nurses.

 

Iemitsu looked at his wife, "This is for the best." He assured her, giving Ieshige over to her.

 

"Yes...it is." Nana agreed with her husband as she held her other child.

 

In their minds they were doing the right thing, but it didn't look that way to others.

 

That happened three days ago, and the baby Tsuna was still at the hospital where his parents abandoned him in. Everyone at the hospital was talking about the "Horrible Sawada's" who just abandoned their son all because he was ill. The little baby didn't cry in the hospital's care even once, and nurses loved his cute little face, but he never smiled. The nurses believed he was broken hearted because his parents didn't want him anymore when they found out they didn't have a healthy baby.

 

Yuuto-sensei meanwhile was in his office as he had just given Tsuna over to a nurse not too long ago and was trying to complete some paperwork. Key word: Try. He still couldn't fathom how those two could just leave their son here without so much as hesitating. Since that day, he's been praying that someone would come into this hospital and adopt the boy.

 

Unknown to him, his prayers were answered.

 

"Excuse me, but are you Yuuto-sensei?" A pretty woman with light brown hair that reached her shoulders asked. Standing next to her was a man with dark brown hair, with a handsome face.

 

He wasn't expecting company, but ushered the two of them to come inside his office.

 

"Come in, come in! My apologies, I was deep on thought." Yuuto-sensei told them.

 

The handsome man chuckled, "Its quite alright."

 

"May I ask for your names?" Yuuto-sensei asked.

 

"Oh, yes! Namiko Heiwajima." Namiko introduced herself.

 

"I'm her husband, Kichirou Heiwajima." Kichirou introduced politely.

 

Yuuto-sensei noted that their last names were interesting.

 

"I've never seen you two here before, did you just move here?" He asked.

 

Kichirou smiled, "We're not from around here, my wife and I are from Ikebukuro."

 

"Ah, what a coincidence! I'm from Ikebukuro as well, but moved here once I finished medical school." Yuuto-sensei was happy to see someone from his hometown.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, why is is that you've come here, today?" Yuuto-sensei questioned.

 

Namiko and Kichirou looks at each other before turning their attention back to the doctor.

 

"We would like to adopt the baby that was abandoned by his parents here in this hospital." Kichirou told the doctor their intended purpose in coming here.

 

A flutter of hope bloomed within the doctor as they told him the reason as to why they were here.

 

Namiko spoke this time, "We overheard one of the nurses say that the reason the parents abandoned their baby was because of his weak immune system will make him get sick easier as he gets older. To be honest, I can't forgive his birth parents for abandoning him because of something like that, and want to adopt him as my son. While we already have two children of our own, we started trying out for another, but the doctor in Ikebukuro told me that should I give birth once more, then the possibility of us both surviving...would be unlikely." She grabbed her husbands hand as she explained.

 

Yuuto-sensei said nothing but a smile soon graced his lips, "Let me show you where he is now."

* * *

Namiko smiled at the little bundle in her arms and didn't want to put him down. Ever since she took him out of the nurses arms, he opened his eyes and started giggling up a storm as he touched the woman's face in happiness. This baffled the nurses, but they smiled because in their minds they believed that this little boy was waiting for this husband and wife to come and get him.

 

Kichirou was filling out the adoption paper forms while his wife was cooing and smiling at their new child. He filled out their names first before pausing suddenly.

 

"Is there something wrong?" The Head Nurse asked.

 

"Well...I can't seem to think of what our new son's name should be." Kichirou had an easy time naming Shizuo and Kasuka, but he was having a hard time in naming their third son.

 

"Sora."

 

Kichirou looked at his wife, "Sora?"

 

Namiko nodded as she rubbed her cheek against Tsuna, now named Sora's cheeks, "I think its a fitting name, Sora Heiwajima. A sky that sees all and accepts all."

 

Kichirou smiled, "I like the name, too." He wrote the name down before giving the form to the Head Nurse, who gave it to the doctor before going over to his wife and son, "Welcome to our family, Sora."

 

Sora grabbed his father's finger as a response.

 

Yuuto-sensei watched the family leave the hospital with a smile, before getting into the car they drove here with and drove off.

 

 _'May you lead a happy life full of smiles.'_  He thought as he hid the boy's files carefully, just in case. If by some twist of fate, those two do come back for him, it'll be too late for he won't breath a damn word of who adopted the son they abandoned.

 

**Location: Ikebukuro—Heiwajima Residence**

"Shizuo, Kasuka, we're home! Come here and greet your new brother!" Kichirou called out to his two sons.

 

Sounds of little feet pattering against the floor alerted them of their sons coming to the front door to greet them. The first to be seen was Shizuo Heiwajima, the oldest sibling with brown hair with his younger brother Kasuka following right behind him, a little slowly. Shizuo looked up at the bundle his mother was holding in her arms, while Kasuka blinked.

 

Namiko bent down so they they could see, "Shizuo, Kasuka, this is your new baby brother, Sora."

 

Shizuo stared at Sora's sleeping face before giving into temptation and poking the sleeping bundles cheek, getting a giggle out of him as the baby woke up and looked right at him. Shizuo was taken by the baby and held his arms out to his mom.

 

"Can I hold him?" He asked.

 

Namiko smiled as she helped Shizuo hold his new brother properly, so he wouldn't drop him. Shizuo didn't get to hold Kasuka when he was this small, but he can with Sora. The little boy smiled as his new baby brother reached his hands out and touched his face, still having that cute little smile on his face.

 

Shizuo brought Sora over to Kasuka so he could see. Kasuka grabbed the baby's hand, who grabbed it right back and smiled. Looks like both brothers already accepted Tsuna, now named Sora as their new brother.

 

Both parents smiled at the scene.

 

"They love him." Namiko couldn't stop smiling at how cute they look.

 

Kichirou wrapped an arm around her waist lovingly, "We'll take care of him. We won't just abandon him like his birth parents."

 

Namiko leaned in her husbands side, "Yuuto-sensei promised that if they did come back, he swore that he would never say a word to them about us."

 

"Good. He's our son now, not their's." Kichirou declared.

 

"Yes."

 

The abandoned sky that was once named Tsunayoshi Sawada was now Sora—The Universal Sky.

* * *

_**A Small Spark Becomes an Inferno** _


	2. A Small Spark Becomes an Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora grows up surrounded by the love of his new family and meets an entity that dwells within his mind, as well as meets a new friend.

**_There is divinity in the clouds._ **

**_-Lailah Gifty Akita_ **

* * *

Time went on since that fateful day.

 

Sora was surrounded by love and affection by his adoptive family that his early life was filled with smiles. His older brothers, Shizuo and Kasuka would always play with him. His mom would tell him bedtime stories, and his father would always raise him high in the air, making him laugh. If his parents weren't the ones holding him, then one of his brother's would be, but it was mostly Shizuo who would pick him and refuse to put him down no matter what. Shizuo was the oldest out of all of them and felt he had an obligation to be the protective big brother. In fact, Sora's first word was "Shi" then "Ka!" Translation—Shizuo and Kasuka. He said their names first before their parents, not that they minded.

 

Kasuka always fed Sora because he thought it was cute. Despite him not showing much emotion, his actions spoke louder than words ever could. As Sora grew up, like the doctor said he would start having random fevers that would require bedrest, and he complied, not wanting to worry his parents and siblings more. There were also times where his limbs would just cease function out of nowhere. That was dangerous, but his family were more worried about him, and couldn't care less if he broke some stuff around the house because his limbs were acting up. He hated staying cooped up in his bed because of his random fever spikes because that meant he couldn't go outside. To be stuck inside like this made him feel trapped, confined, and isolated. His Shizu-nii and Kasu-nii would always come to check in on him before and after they came from school. Seeing the worried looks on their faces made him feel bad and he often wondered why he had a body like this? His brothers were healthy, so why wasn't he?

 

Why?

 

His fever broke two days later, allowing him to finally leave the confinement of his bed. As he was in the kitchen with his brother having a snack, he saw his Shizu-nii do something amazing. Right before his eyes, his Shizu-nii lifted the refrigerator up like a superhero.

 

Clapping his hands, he smiled at the amazement of it all, "Shizu-nii's a superhero!"

 

After he said that, there was a cracking sound that made Shizuo stop trying to hurl the refrigerator at Kasuka for eating his last pudding. Sora wondered why his Shizu-nii stopped all of a sudden, but didn't have time to think about it much for he was now in the hospital. Shizuo had a cast on his right arm, leg, with a neck brace on, too. Kasuka had placed some tea on the table that was attached to the bed, while Sora was rubbing Shizuo's head.

 

"Pain, pain, go away! Pain, pain, go away!" He repeated, as if hoping that if he said this enough time his brother's wounds would magically heal.

 

Shizuo let out a tense smile before rubbing the brunette's head with his other arm, "Don't worry about me, I'm a superhero, remember?"

 

Sora beamed, "Mm!" He looked at Kasuka, "Kasu-nii, Shizu-nii's a superhero!"

 

Kasuka nodded in agreement.

 

Shizuo left the hospital and was now back home, but he was soon back there as he had gotten into a fight at school, that involved him hurling a desk at two boys who were making fun of him. He wasn't alone though, as Sora and Kasuka were there along with another boy—Shinra Kishitani. Sora didn't understand most of the stuff this boy was saying, but by the look on his face, he was also probably thinking that his Shizu-nii was like a superhero, too.

 

But he was worried about his brother hurting himself a lot because of his superpower. Also...

 

"Shizu-nii, no!" Sora scolded Shizuo as he grabbed Shinra's wrist in a tight grip.

 

Shizuo clicked his tongue and let Shinra go, but only because he didn't want to be seen as violent in front of his baby brother.

 

"So this is your youngest brother? He's really cute, but he doesn't look anything like you, judging by his facial features and hair color." Shinra said thoughtlessly.

 

Shizuo grabbed his wrist again in a tight grip for that comment, even Kasuka frowned at Shinra for saying that. Sora just tilted his head to the side cutely.

 

He wondered what he meant by that.

 

Oh, well.

 

More time went by, and he had gotten sick again, only this time...it was much more serious. It was when he woke up, he felt really hot and couldn't walk straight, and his throat really hurt. Dry and scratchy, and it only got worse when he coughed. His goal was to make it to the kitchen so he could get a drink of water, only he didn't manage to make it. Before he could even get to the refrigerator, he had a sudden coughing fit before falling forward, hitting the hard cool ground. His vision was blurry, the room looked like it was spinning, and his head started to hurt. As he closed his eyes, he heard someone yelling before he was picked up. Forcing his eyes open, he saw it was his Shizu-nii that had come for him before Kasu-nii showed up, too. He closed his eyes right after that.

 

When he opened them, he found himself in the very same hospital that Shizuo would be sent to every time he broke a bone. There was something sharp sticking in one of his arms, looking over he saw it was a needle. He hates needles very much, they hurt too much. His mom was sitting right by his side as she rubbed his forehead, he likes it when she does this. It feels really nice.

 

"When your fever breaks we'll all go out and get some ice cream, okay?" His mommy said to him. Her voice was really soft, and it always put him to sleep. He must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the next time, he was looking at his Shizu-nii and Kasu-nii.

 

"Shizu-nii...Kasu-nii..." His voice felt raw and scratchy, he hated it.

 

Shizuo tried to smile, but he couldn't. He always kept an angry expression around others to hide how he really felt, but when it comes to his brothers, especially the youngest, he was very expressive.

 

"You shouldn't talk, go back to sleep." Shizuo said to him gently.

 

Kasuka lifted the hospital covers over him, "Sleeping helps you recover."

 

Sora noticed Shizuo had a cast over his arm, "Did you...get hurt again...?"

 

Shizuo looked ashamed of himself as he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

 

Slowly, Sora raised his arm to try and touch the cast, "Pain...pain...go...away..." His hand was grabbed gently by Shizuo and placed underneath the covers.

 

"Stop that...just, get some rest." His tone sounded almost like he was pleading so Sora closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes once more, he clearly realized he was no longer in a hospital. What replaced the dull white ceiling was a blue sky that stretched far and wide. Looking down he noticed that his reflection didn't match what he looked like. Instead of being scared and confused, he bent down to stare at his different reflection.

 

"Hi." Was all he could say. There was nothing bad about the reflection, it was more like it was trying to say 'hello.'

 

As if proving his point, the reflection smiled before emerging and standing right before him. It was wearing a white cloak with a hoodie attached to it, one of his eyes was hidden by the white hoodie that was over his head, along golden decorated bells that surrounded the white cloak, and an exposed golden eye. The doppelgänger smiled.

 

_"This is a surprise. You don't appear troubled by my appearance, nor why you're here."_

 

Sora gave the double a confused look, "Who are you?"

 

 _"Me? I forgot what my original name was."_  The double responded.

 

"Ne, where are we? And how come I don't feel sick anymore?" He realized.

 

 _"This is your inner world. I don't know when, but at some point you created this vast world and allowed me to reside here within you. As for your physical condition, you have a strong_ _flame that surpasses even your ancestor. Your body is too small to handle such a powerful flame, therefore placing you in the current situation you're in now."_  The double answered.

 

Sora didn't really get it, if him tilting his head was any indication.

 

"I don't get it."

 

The double smiled,  _"That's fine. My purpose for being here is to transfer the powerful flame to you slowly so it no longer tries to devour you from the inside. I'll also be residing within you from now on as well."_

 

Tilting his head again, the brunette smiled and held both hands out, "I still don't get it, but...will you please be my friend?"

 

This seemed to surprise the double, but he smiled anyway, grabbing the boy's tiny hands with its own. The two were surrounded by a burst of orange flames that felt hard but it didn't burn either of them. As the flames increased the double smiled one last time.

 

 _"Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud—Accepting them all. That is the purpose of the Sky, but you're different. That is why you were named "Sora."_  The double said as he voice faded out of existence.

* * *

As Sora opened his eyes, he saw the same hospital ceiling, but he didn't feel bad anymore. Sitting up from his bed, he checked his forehead and felt it wasn't hot as before.

 

Another thing he noticed was that his brothers were still here at the hospital and were sleeping on each side of his bed. Seeing this made him very happy because it proves just how much his brothers really love him.

 

"Shizu-nii, Kasu-nii, wake up!" He shook Shizuo first before Kasuka. With a yawn, both boys got up and saw Sora smiling at them, but Shizuo and Kasuka noticed something new about his baby brother.

 

"Sora, your hair!" Shizuo exclaimed.

 

"My hair?"

 

Kasuka got up to get a mini mirror from his bag then went back over to the bed to show Sora the new changes to his hair.

 

Sora saw that he had golden blond streaks now. It made him look like that other boy in his "inner world," He liked it. With a grin he said to his brothers, "My hair's the same as Shizu-nii's!"

 

The two older siblings couldn't help but let out exasperated sighs at their baby brother's love for them. After the initial shock of his hair changing was over, their parents came in along with the doctor. Their parents of course were curious as to why Sora had golden blonde streaks in his hair, but they were more overjoyed by he fact that he was feeling better. The doctor gave him a check up and informed Namiko and Kichirou that he was perfectly healthy now, and that they no longer have to worry about him getting sick all the time or hospital visits. Naturally the two were happy to hear this, especially their older children who refused to go to school because they were too worried about their younger brother.

 

Sora was 6 years old now, and would now be going to the same Primary School his Shizu-nii went to. He really excited to go and couldn't keep his excitement contained. Since his parents couldn't come with him, his brothers walked him to school instead.

 

"Are you really all that excited to start school?" Shizuo asked as he held Sora's hand.

 

"Uh-huh! I want to make lots of friends!" Sora said happily. Since his sudden recovery two years ago, the happy little sky would be outside constantly playing in the backyard or simply lying on his back to stare up at the sky. The doctor said his immune system, which was once weak isn't so weak anymore, allowing his body to defend against infection. He now had a healthy body, and he was utilizing it to the fullest.

 

"When you do make friends, make sure to bring them by the house so I can get a good look at them." Shizuo said.

 

"Okay!"

 

Kasuka rubbed his head, "Be sure to have fun."

 

"I will!"

 

The three brothers talked the whole way and stopped in front of the school. Shizuo was trying to get rid of some unpleasant memories here, but today wasn't about him. It was about his brother.

 

Sora faced his big brothers with a huge smile on his face, "I'm going now!"

 

Kasuka gave him a small smile, "Have fun."

 

"I'll pick you up after school ends, okay?" Shizuo said.

 

Sora nodded before he grabbed the straps of his backpack and ran inside the building. Shizuo and Kasuka made to leave the area until Shizuo stopped suddenly, feeling something strange coming off from the black haired child that was walking next to his mother who was wearing a dark purple kimono.

 

"Is there something wrong?" Kasuka asked Shizuo.

 

"Uh, sorry, its nothing." Shizuo thought he felt something from the kid but it was probably just his imagination.

* * *

Sora sat in the back of the classroom in the last seat near the window. The reason for this was because he wanted to be near the sky and watch it until class started. It also gave him time to think about the looks the teachers gave him and the strange whispers that followed.

 

_"That's Shizuo Heiwajima's younger brother?"_

 

_"He's so cute~"_

 

_"I hope he doesn't cause property damage like his older brother did."_

 

He didn't understand why they were saying such things about his Shizu-nii. His brother's a superhero, not a bad person. Maybe he saves people at night just like the superhero's from some of the manga he read. The classroom door opened getting his attention. Walking in the classroom was a boy wearing a white shirt, black jacket that hung off his shoulders and short black pants. The thing that caught Sora's eye was his silky short black hair, and gray eyes that seemed to shine in his eyes. The boy walked in the classroom and towards him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop staring. The boy didn't seem to mind for he was staring right back at him, looking calm. His walking ceased as he stood right before him. Brown and Gray stared at each other, ignoring their surroundings as if they were the only ones in the classroom.

 

Out of nowhere, the black haired boy raised his arm and touched the brunette's cheek, getting a confused eye blink at the sudden action.

 

"Little animal...what's your name?"

 

 _'Little animal?'_  The kids in the class wondered if they heard him right.

 

Sora wondered why this boy called him 'little animal,' but decided to simply introduce himself instead of asking why he called him that.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora Heiwajima! What's your name?" He asked with a smile. There was something...different about this boy, but in a good way. In fact, this boy felt just like him.

 

The short black haired boy kept his gaze on him, not even once looking away.

 

"Hibari Kyōya, remember it, little animal." Hibari told him.

 

"I will." Sora promised.

 

The teacher soon walked in and everyone took their seats, including Hibari, who either coincidentally or not was sitting right next to Sora. As the female teacher went through role call, Sora noticed she paled when she got to both him and Hibari. He was curious as to why, but forgot that his Shizu-nii went here, too. Maybe his big brother did something bad? No, he couldn't have because he's a hero, and heroes never do bad things.

 

Lunch time soon came and before he could unwrap his lunch to eat it, Hibari grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the classroom.

 

"Hibari?" Sora questioned.

 

Hibari stopped walking and turned to him, "You will call me Kyōya, Little Animal."

 

Sora blinked then smiled, "Okay, Kyōya. But, you have to call me Sora then, too."

 

"Hn."

 

That was either a 'yes' or a 'no.'

 

Sora spent most of the lunch period on the roof with Kyōya, once he finished eating his lunch, he took a nap, while Sora watched the clouds drift across the sky. Without a word he laid down next to Kyōya, watching the clouds try to cover the blue sky. It felt like that had a special meaning, but then again it might not. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but the silence between them was a welcomed one. Sora wasn't sure how long he stayed on the roof with his new friend, but something in the back of his mind told him that it was time to go back to class.

 

"We should head back, Kyōya." Sora said to him.

 

His response was a yawn before gray eyes were shown to the world once more. The two boys left the room, heading back to the classroom, all the while hearing whispers following them along the way.

 

_"That Hibari boy's family is part of a shady business."_

 

_"But why send the boy to school?"_

 

_"What if he starts hurting the other kids?"_

 

_"Is he bullying that boy next to him? Should we send him to the principal?"_

 

_"Shh, you don't wanna make him mad! If we do, we'll get fired!"_

 

Sora frowned as the adults were saying mean things about his new friend. He grabbed Kyōya's hand as they walked a little faster to the classroom. Kyōya made a sound at the action.

 

"I don't care about them, they're herbivores." Kyōya could care less about the adults here who he viewed as weak.

 

"It's still mean." Sora said firmly.

 

Kyōya made another sound before running his fingers through the brunette with blonde streaks hair, "Don't worry about the weak minds of adults, Little Animal."

Sora pouted, "Call me Sora, Kyōya."

"Hn." Kyōya smirked.

* * *

"Shizu-nii!" Sora called out to the blonde as he stood there with Kasuka at the front gates.

 

Sora stopped in front of them as Shizuo rubbed his head, "Hey, you have a good day?"

 

"Uh-huh! Some of the adults were saying mean things about you and Kyōya, but I had fun!" Sora said.

 

Shizuo frowned at this, "They didn't say anything to you, did they?"

 

Sora shook his head, "I heard them whispering and didn't like what they said about Kyōya either, but he said I shouldn't worry about it because our teachers are herbivores."

 

Dots appeared on both of Shizuo and Kasuka's heads, not understanding why their little brother's friend referred to their teachers as animals that are considered prey. Speaking of friend...

 

Shizuo eyed the boy who was giving him a wary look, yet at the same time looked ready to fight. What kind of kid looks like they want to fight someone older than them? He didn't count because he hates violence.

 

"Oh, this is my new friend Kyōya!" Sora introduced the boy to his brothers.

 

Kasuka greeted the boy, "Hello."

 

"Hn." Kyōya greeted back.

 

Shizuo was still staring at the kid, "Hey, so your my brothers new friend, huh?"

 

Kyōya's eyes narrowed as they analyzed the man standing before him, this blonde haired man wasn't a carnivore, nor omnivore. He was something else, something that is far stronger and more predatory.

 

A Beast.

 

To think there was actually a human that had the scent of a beast. It was faint, but he could smell it clearly. Lying in wait to be released out into the world, to tear everything to shreds and devour. This man could also become a monster, and yet it hides its fangs before the Little Animal so as to not scare him away.

 

That was unnecessary, for the Little Animal does not feel fear for this beast. Quite the opposite. For some reason he didn't like that at all.

 

"Annoying beast," he brandished some tonfas as he says this, "I will bite you to death."

 

A vein appeared on the side of Shizuo's head at that threat, "What was that?!"

 

Kasuka calmed his brother down, "Its alright, he just wants to spend more time with Sora."

 

Is that so? It didn't feel that way to Shizuo.

 

At was at this time that Shizuo instantly disliked Hibari Kyōya , but had no choice but to tolerate him for his little brother's sake.

 

So he will.

 

He still didn't like that brat though.

* * *

Since that day he was sent to the hospital because he was really sick, Sora noticed some things around him that he didn't before. Like feeling strange things he never felt before, and it was because he had this tingle in the back of his head. When he thought he heard an cry for help we went up to a tree and saw a cat stuck up there. There was a police officer nearby, so he asked the officer to help get the cat down and he did. The kind lady who the cat belonged to rubbed his head with a smile and thanked him. Another time he was walking down the sidewalk with Kyōya so that he could spend the night at his house and had to pull his friend away from a crazy man that tried to kidnap them. His best friend beat him up though, which made Sora smile as he said his best friend was really strong. Kyōya smiled at this, taking it as a victory against the Beast. The man was arrested and Sora was fussed over by his family, but he was still allowed to spend the night with his friend. What made the encounter strange was the fact that he felt there was danger coming near them and tried to avoid it, but there was no need for his friend was a good fighter. Many other incidents like this continued to happen, but he thought it was a good thing because he can use his 'powers' to help people.

 

He didn't really know what his power was, but if it was helping people and let him feel things all around him then he needed to train! So when Kyōya told him was spending the night over at his house again, he asked for a favor.

 

"Kyōya, train with me!" He requested.

 

His friend gave him a stare before smirking.

 

This was probably the time where he would come to regret that decision, but he didn't. While he had some bruises on him, he still wanted to keep training. What it a little more difficult was the fact that Shizuo believed that Kyōya was bullying him and wanted to beat him up, but he wasn't. His big brother was strong and his best friend was strong, so naturally he wanted to be strong, too. He and Kyōya trained at his house only and nowhere else, but Sora didn't mind because he really liked the rest of the Hibari clan. Kyōya's mom was really pretty and called him Little Animal, too, but for some reason it made his friend mad. He liked the father, too because he reminded Sora of Kasu-nii. Then there was Kusakabe-san, who he thought was Kyōya's older brother, but he wasn't. The man was really nice and really tall. But out out everyone, Kyōya will always be Sora's favorite because of nice feeling he got around him. It was also the time he found out his friend had a pet bird named Hibird that would land on his head and say his name in greeting, "Sora! Sora!"

 

It was really cute.

 

He also really wanted a weapon, too but his big brothers and parents probably wouldn't let him. Nothing too big, something small will do. As if the world had heard his inner thoughts, he saw a pretty lady with string in her hand and instantly thought it looked cool.

 

"Wow! Is that your weapon, pretty lady?" He asked, eyes full of excitement.

 

The woman in question was young with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail secured with a red bow. She was wearing glasses and a yellow skirt suit over a blouse and stockings along with Mary Jane pumps. She gave the child a blank stare as he smiled up at her.

 

"You ask if what I have in my hand is my weapon, yes?" She asked.

 

Sora nodded, "I really like it!"

 

"I see, thank you for your kind words." She thanked emotionlessly.

 

"You're welcome, oh, my names Sora Heiwajima! Its nice to meet you pretty lady!" Sora introduced with a polite bow.

 

"Its pleasure to meet you as well, Sora Heiwajima. My name is Kasane Kujiragi." Kujiragi responded in kind.

 

Sora beamed, "Kasa-nee!"

 

Kujiragi stared at him before bringing a finger up to her chin as though she were thinking about something, "Kasa. If I'm not mistaken it translates into the word umbrella, interesting."

 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, giving her a worried look.

 

"No, nothing's wrong. However, I'm curious about as to why you ask about my weapon. Are you interested in using one despite being so young?" Kujiragi inquired.

 

Sora nodded, "My best friend uses tonfas. He looks really cool, so I want to use a weapon, too. But..." he then looks down sadly, "I don't know what kind I want."

 

"I see," Kujiragi said, "I understand your inner conflict and will decide to teach you how to use these wires I'm holding."

 

"Really? Thank you, Kasa-nee!" He thanked her as he hugged the woman he just met. His parents told him to never talk to strangers, but this lady was nice. He just knew it.

 

If Kujiragi was surprised by the sudden hug, she didn't show it and simply wrapped her arms around the boy. What was she doing, she wondered? There was something about this boy that stirred something within her, and she didn't know what it was. Whatever sort of feeling it was...it felt warm and kind. Two words she often heard of, but never experienced it for herself.

 

A warm light.

 

It was small in her very being, but all the same she didn't want to let go.

 

"Little Animal."

 

Sora heard his friend's voice and removed himself from Kujiragi, who felt a twinge in her chest. What was this feeling? Annoyance? Disappointment? Her eyes landed on the new boy who was glaring at her with his gray eyes. There was something about this boy, too, although the feeling she got from him wasn't warm.

 

It was bloodthirsty.

 

Another interesting child.

 

"Kyōya, this is Kasa-nee! She said she'll teach me how to use wires!" Sora told his friend happily, "Kasa-nee, this is Hibari Kyōya, he's my best friend!"

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hibari Kyōya." Kujiragi greeted the hostile boy.

 

Kyōya didn't bother to greet her back, instead opting to keep giving her hostile intent. This woman wasn't normal, she wasn't like the Beast that was related to the Little Animal, but at the same time he felt this woman would have no chance against the blonde beast if they were to fight. He brandished his tonfas as he kept his gaze on her.

 

"I will bite you to death."

 

"Kyōya!" Sora cried out.

 

Kujiragi didn't seem to mind the threat, "Bite me to death," you say? Do you like to bite people as though you were a cat?"

 

Sora was the one that answered, "No, Kyōya says that because he's a carnivore. He calls me Little Animal a lot, too."

 

Kujiragi can see why. The brown haired boy with blonde streaks looked like a fluffy animal to her, too.

 

"Hibari Kyōya, you claim to be a carnivore, but how do you see me?" She asked out of curiosity.

 

He didn't disappoint with his answer, "You aren't a carnivore or omnivore, you're...a monster."

 

"Kyōya, that's mean!" Sora said to his friend.

 

Kujiragi didn't look offended, "There's no need to be upset, for your friend is correct in his assumption."

 

Sora shook his head, "I don't Kasa-nee's a monster! Monster's aren't nice, and Kasa-nee is really nice!"

 

Such a naïve boy, but very sweet. These two boys interested her very much for she could sense they weren't normal either, but they weren't monsters like her.

 

"I thank you once again for your kind words," Kujiragi responded, "As agreed I will train you in learning how to fight with wires."

 

"Thank you!" Sora smiled.

 

Kyōya lowered his tonfas, but kept his guard up around the woman. Just because she had no desire to harm the Little Animal doesn't mean she still isn't dangerous.

 

To say the Heiwajima family was surprised their youngest brought a woman home was an understatement. Kujiragi introduced herself as a tutor to the parents, but didn't tell them what she was really tutoring him for. Kyōya didn't say why either, but that was probably because the boy preferred to keep an eye on Kujiragi.

 

This now became Sora's new routine. He would train with his best friend and Kujiragi when she wasn't busy with work, which she shared with him. She was something called an Information Broker, someone who both searches and gathers information. Sore didn't understand, but in his mind he believed that she was searching for lost things and returning them to people when she found them.

 

He was more tired because of the new routine, but this was something he wanted to do. The feeling in the back of his head was telling him that this was necessary. Having a sore body and being tired was worth it if he could protect himself and not worry his loved ones.

* * *

The sound of someone humming was heard throughout the inner world. A familiar figure wearing white smiled as he hummed, while staring at the clear blue sky that stretched far and wide. The unnamed persona, who still wasn't given a name was smiling as the humming continued, but soon translated the humming into words.

 

_The Sea knows no bounds._

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

 

A chuckle escapes the persona.

 

"Such a nice song, but the meaning is a sad one. Isn't that right...Sepira?"

 

Sepira was able to see far into the future with her ability. Her ability would explain why she wanted to coexist with humans so much. Not that he blamed her for feeling such a way, humans were so interesting that he couldn't resist being drawn to them. In the end, he was the second to leave, with Sepira being the first. What interested him the most right now was his little Sky Child. The child's flame was a small spark that will soon become an inferno as he grows, his inner world was also a pretty one. The Great Sky's inner world was much different than this child's, and didn't really appeal to him all that much, yet he was still a descendant.

 

"A small spark is enough to create an inferno that envelops and accepts all. But, the characteristic has more significance that only The Great Sky and this Sky Child will be able to understand." He said to himself as he walked through the reflecting water beneath his feet.

 

_**Drip** _

 

"Harmony. Without contradiction nor flaws that create balance and keeps everything whole. This flame harmonizes with other flames to create another flame." He stopped walking as ripples in the water were created, "The drifting flame has already been harmonized and will not let go. The furious flame that never rests, the tranquil flame that washes away conflict, the flame that brightly shines, the flame that hardens, and the flame that creates nothing into something, and something into nothing," looking back up at the sky his smile never leaving his face, "The inferno that acted as a beacon will draw them here, but will also draw others with ill intent towards your brilliant flame, Sky Child."

 

Including a certain man of iron.

* * *

_**The Melancholy of a Rain Can Become Tranquil** _


	3. The Melancholy of a Rain Can Become Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Hibari go to Namimori to meet relatives, and discover something more about themselves.

**_"_ _When we are unable to find tranquility within ourselves, it is useless to seek it elsewhere."_ **

**_-Francois de La Rochefoucauld_ **

* * *

Sora was nervous.

 

The reason he was feeling nervous was because he was going to visit Namimori with his best friend to meet his relatives that decided to stay in Namimori. Kyōya's parents arranged for him to visit his grandparents and other family members of their clan because his grandmother wanted to see how he was faring in Ikebukuro. He could tell his friend wasn't too keen on the idea, but he probably didn't mind seeing his grandparents again, especially his grandmother who he is very close to, even if he denies it. He saw a picture of her and noticed the woman had pale blonde hair, not black hair like his friend and his parents. In the picture it was him and his grandmother, with her smiling and Kyōya frowning. He was given permission to go with the black haired boy to Namimori, even if his parents looked like they really didn't want him to go. His brothers had the same look, but they allowed him to go, too.

 

There was no need to worry about him for he was getting better in his training with Kasa-nee and his friend. A few weeks before the decision to go to Namimori, she told him that she will be busy and won't see him for awhile, but she would appear soon. He promised to keep practicing with his wires until the next time they could meet up again. So now, here he was. On his way to Namimori taking one of the Hibari clan's cars to get there. He didn't remember the rest of the trip because he had fallen asleep at some point, resting his head on Kyōya's shoulder. The black haired boy didn't mind though because he's lent Sora his shoulder before, and didn't try to attack him for it either. When the car stopped, Sora woke up, as if he knew they had reached their destination. The house was big, it reminded of those traditional houses that some people preferred to live in instead of a regular house. Standing before the big house were men in black suits that were lined up outside and bowing as they walked through the entrance.

 

"Are they your brothers?" Sora asked.

 

"No, they are part of our herd." Kyōya stated.

 

It always fascinated Sora how his friend always compared humans to animals. Having gotten to know the boy since the day they met, he now understands the classification of people through his friends eyes.

 

Herbivore= Weakling

Carnivore= Strong

Omnivore= Very Strong

 

The reason he was called Little Animal is because his fangs haven't shown yet, according to Kyōya. As one of the men opened the door for them, he walked in and was greeted by a woman wearing a black kimono with purple butterflies on them. Her hair was pale blonde with some gray hair showing just like in the picture.

 

This woman is Kyōya's grandmother.

 

A smile graced her lips as her icy blue eyes were on their small forms. Sora had another feeling in the back of his head that told him that she was just like Kyōya, but stronger.

 

"Kyo-chan." She greeted.

 

"Old Carnivore." He countered.

 

She huffed in amusement at the title before eyeing Sora, "You've brought a little sky with you."

 

"Hn."

 

Sora blinked as she referred to him as 'sky.' True that was the English version of his name, but how did she know that?

 

The feeling of a hand on his head brought him back to reality as he looked up into the woman's icy blue eyes, "Welcome, little sky. I am Hibari Aloysia, Kyo-chan's grandmother."

 

She was pretty up close and was even more amazing than he thought she would be. There is a difference between her and Kyōya though. A much bigger difference. She was really strong just like him, but her strength is far better than his.

 

Hair color aside, there was something he was seeing around her that reminded him of his best friend so much. There was this purple like flame around her that he couldn't help but stare at. Kyōya was the same, only it was smaller and not big like Aloysia-san's is.

 

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sora Heiwajima, Kyōya's best friend!" Sora greeted politely.

 

An amused smile showed on the elder's face as she looked to her grandson, "Best friend, hm? I see."

 

Sora swore he saw his friend pout instead of scowl.

 

He swore it.

* * *

Having spend a good night there, with his friend sleeping in the same bed as him, they decided to explore Namimori that was part of the Hibari clan's territory. Sora looked around the place and noticed how peaceful it looked here and how happy the people here looked. While he admitted this place was indeed nice, he liked Ikebukuro much better. It was much bigger and had lots of people walking around everywhere. Kyōya said they were all acting as a Colony, where there's a lot of people gathered and living in the same territory. It was kind of the same feeling here in Namimori, but it fits those who live in Ikebukuro a lot more.

 

His wandering gaze eventually landed on a sushi place called, 'TakeSushi.' He'd never had sushi before and was curious to know what it tastes like.

 

"Let's eat here." Sora said to Kyōya.

 

The self-proclaimed carnivore eyed the place with narrowed eyes before eventually agreeing to the proposal and walking in the establishment along with Sora. Inside the establishment there was a display area where a lot of different sushi lay lined up together. He couldn't help but press his face up against the glass in utter fascination.

 

"I take it you wanna try some?" Asked a male voice with a good hearted chuckle.

 

Embarrassed at getting caught by the man for acting strangely, he removed his face and peered up at the man who spoke. He was clad in a white shirt and white band that was wrapped around his head.

 

"Um, I'm sorry!" Sora apologized.

 

The man merely chuckled, "There's no need for all that. You were staring because they looked yummy, right?"

 

Feeling a little bit better about staring at the sushi so intently he smiled back at the man, "They do look yummy. Can we have some please?"

 

"Well, of course! Anyone who says my sushi looks yummy deserves to have some!" The man grinned.

 

"Thank you!" Sora thanked.

 

"Hn." Kyōya said.

 

Taking their seats in front of the man, they watched as he prepared their sushi by hand. Sora was fascinated by the way he makes the sushi, having never seen it made like this before. The movements looked amazing.

 

"Here you go!" He placed two plates in front of them.

 

Sora stared in amazement as it looked like the sushi was glowing before bringing his hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

 

Kyōya did the same as he took a bite and hummed, most likely in appreciation, but it was hard to tell with that unreadable look on his face.

 

Sora had no problems showing such emotions as he beamed at the many different flavors that assaulted his mouth. The sushi here was amazing and the flavors blended so well together.

 

"Yum~!"

 

The man laugh at his reaction, "Well, I'm glad you like it! By the way, I never did ask what your name was, did I?"

 

Sora finished eating before telling him what his name was, "I'm Sora Heiwajima, this is my best friend Hibari Kyōya!"

 

The black haired boy simply hummed in greeting before going back to eating his sushi with a satisfied look that was hard to see unless you actually look at his face more clearly.

 

"Nice to meet you kids, names Tsuyoshi Yamamoto! Where are you kids from by the way? I don't remember seeing you here." Tsuyoshi asked.

 

"Ikebukuro!" Sora answered.

 

"Really? I have some friends in Ikebukuro who also run a sushi shop! Its called Russia Sushi, and the two guys who work there are originally from Russia, but they make some tasty sushi. Their names are Simon Brezhnev and Denis." Tsuyoshi told them.

 

"What are they like?" Sora asked, clearly interested to know more about the two men.

 

Tsuyoshi thought about how to answer the question thoughtfully, "Let's see...Simon is a pacifist and kind hearted, but he's a good fighter, and Denis doesn't talk much as Simon, but he's good with knives."

 

"Wow..." Sora was in awe at the information.

 

Kyōya was interested himself.

 

"If you two ever feel like having sushi, make sure you visit their eatery. Oh, and tell them Tsuyoshi says 'hi." Tsuyoshi said.

 

"Okay, Tsuyoshi-san."

 

As Sora placed some money on the counter the sliding door to the entrance opened revealing a boy with black spiky hair, with large brown eyes. He looked a little dirty, wearing a baseball uniform that also had dirt on it, but there some red spots on it, too.

 

Blood.

 

Now that Sora got a good look at him, the boy's nose was bleeding, too.

 

"Takeshi, what happened?!" Tsuyoshi abandoned the counter in favor of going over to his son to check on him.

 

Takeshi lifted his head with a smile, but Sora could tell it was fake, "Its nothing! I just practiced too hard, that's all!"

 

"Your nose could be broken, that's not 'nothing' to me!" Tsuyoshi frowned as he lifted his son's chin to inspect his nose bleed a little more.

 

Takeshi moved his head out of his father's grasp, looking over at Sora and Kyōya, "Hey, I don't know you guys! What are your names?"

 

"Takeshi." Tsuyoshi give him a warning tone.

 

Still worried about the current situation, Sora replied to the boy, "Um, my names Sora Heiwajima. This is my best friend Hibari Kyōya."

 

Takeshi laughed, "Nice to meet you!"

 

Kyōya frowned before grabbing Sora's hand and getting out of the chair, "We're leaving."

 

"Wai—wait, Kyōya! Oh, thank you for the sushi, Tsuyoshi-san!" Sora thanked before he was forcibly dragged out of the door, leaving the father and son duo stunned.

 

"Kyōya, why did you do that?" Sora questioned.

 

"Hn. That herbivore's expression was pathetic." Kyōya stated.

 

"Herbivore? Oh, you mean Takeshi?"

 

"Ah."

 

Sora couldn't say his friend was wrong because he was right. Takeshi's smile was clearly fake and he looked like he was in pain. What happened he wondered?

 

He stopped walking suddenly, prompting Kyōya to do the same thing.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Sora's eyes glossed over as he walked in a certain direction followed closely by Kyōya who didn't like the sudden change. Even if he were to call out to the boy again, he wouldn't hear him.

 

All he could do was follow.

 

In his hypnotized state, Sora was heading in the direction of Namimori Shrine, a sacred place that no one in town could go to because they always found themselves back at the bottom of the stairs, so people just outright avoided it. Believing a sacred god had forbidden humans from ever entering.

 

But that was not the case.

 

They couldn't visit the shrine because the god there didn't want them to.

 

It was because they were not meant to enter.

 

They were not chosen to enter.

 

As they ascended up the stairs, the unnamed entity watched closely with hidden glee as the boy was headed towards the sacred treasure that was hidden there many years ago.

 

_"You are drawing near towards the treasure that holds truth."_

 

Sora didn't listen to the voice of course, still in a trance that had its hold over him. When they finally reached the top of the shrine, they approached the very front of the shrine. Sora opened the door and walked in, with Kyōya at his heels. Both boys stood in the middle as a bright orange light hovered above them. Kyōya stood before Sora with his tonfas brandished as he prepared to face what would appear before them.

 

"There's no need for that, Loup-Garou."

 

Kyōya twisted his body to look at Sora, who had his head hanging down before lifting it, revealing an asymmetrical expression that didn't suit him at all.

 

His eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" He demanded.

 

"There's no need to be hostile, for I simply appeared because the treasure was found." Not-Sora explained.

 

"Treasure?"

 

"A treasure that was buried here for a long time. Ironic that the Sky Child would find it and not the Great Sky, but that's probably to be expected." Not-Sora said as he approached the bright orange light, having both hands out, "Don't be afraid. These two are pure." That seemed to put the orange light at ease as it rested within Not-Sora's arms. As the light faded, what was left were stones that all had different dull colors. The orange stone had orange flames, the red stone had red flames, the blue stone had blue flames, the yellow stone had yellow flames, the green stone had green flames, the purple stone had purple flames, and the indigo stone had indigo flames.

 

This is the flames true form, and also truth.

 

"What are those?" Kyōya questioned.

 

Not-Sora faced him, "These treasures hold truth within them. They have awakened from their slumber because you two came here," to prove his point the orange and purple stones gave off a faint glow, having sensed their presence, "It would seem they have already reached out to you both."

 

Kyōya eyed the stones, especially the purple one. There was this need to bond with it, such a strong bond that it didn't bother him as much as it should.

 

"What is your truth, Hibari Kyōya? Will you search for it, or will you remain in the dark as you have now? It is your choice." Not-Sora asked with that same asymmetrical smile on his face.

 

Kyōya was still eyeing the unknown entity that had possessed Not-Sora with distrust, however...even he knew that if he were to bond with the purple stone, he would find out what his 'truth' is.

 

Without hesitation he touched the stone, keeping his gaze on Not-Sora. As its warmth pulsed through him, he found what his 'truth' was. He probably knew what it was the whole time and just refused to see it, but that all changed when he met this Little Animal—no, when he met Sora.

 

"I don't need you to tell me what my truth is. My truth...is to overtake what stands before me, like a true carnivore, and to guard what belongs to me." Kyōya said firmly.

 

Not-Sora's smile never left his face as the purple stone's warm pulse began shine brightly before its form changed completely. On his wrist was a purple tattoo with the symbol for 'Cloud' on it.

 

Kyōya observed the symbol on his wrist, feeling a faint glow as he stared at it.

 

"It would appear that you've realized your truth, but then again you already knew what it was from the very beginning." Not-Sora said to him.

 

Kyōya turned to him.

 

"It was always there, buried deep inside of you lying dormant, waiting to reveal itself."

 

The black haired boy said nothing.

 

"You were always aware, but refused to accept it for you believed it would make you weak when in truth, it had the opposite effect." He continued to explain.

 

He was right, but there was no way Kyōya was going to tell this strange entity that.

 

"Now its your turn, what is your 'truth,' Sky Child?" The entity wondered.

 

Inside the mind of Sora he noticed he was back in his inner world where he first met the entity that resided within his mind. He didn't understand why he was suddenly here, and was worried about what happened.

 

_"Now its your turn, what is your 'truth,' Sky Child?"_

 

Not-Sora recognized the voice as the very same entity that talked to him from before. They haven't talked that much since the day they met, and he vowed that if the next time they did he would give the entity a name. Guess the time came, but still...to ask him such a strange question, and about truth?

 

_What is your truth?_

 

What was his truth?

 

Honestly...he doesn't quite understand.

 

Looking up at the sky that resides within his mind he closed his eyes and relaxed. With his eyes closed, all that remained was a black emptiness that was void of everything. But that void didn't last long as he saw some familiar faces appear. His brothers, parents, best friend, and teacher. They meant the world to him and would never abandon him. They loved him and he also loved them.

 

He opened his eyes with a smile.

 

This was his truth.

 

Shizu-nii might scare other people because he's stronger than them, but he isn't afraid. He loves his big brother and accepts him for who he is.

 

The same with Kyōya. From the moment they met he felt a connection with him. Something that was sacred and special that no one could compare to. His friend was also different from everyone else and was also feared by everyone else, but he wasn't afraid of Kyōya either.

 

Then, there was his teacher, Kasa-nee. She wasn't very expressive, but he knew that deep down she was a nice person and he really cared about her. There was something about her that was different from his Shizu-nii and Kyōya, but that didn't bother him one bit.

 

And why would it?

 

They meant the world to him.

 

"I know what my truth is! I love my brothers, my parents, Kyōya, and Kasa-nee! I like them for who they are! I...I accept them because I love them!" he said with a smile, "And I know what name to call you by now...your name is...Neo!"

 

The entity now known as Neo smiled as the orange stone glowed brightly before it too became a tattoo, with the symbol for 'Sky' on it. It gave off a faint glow as Neo stared at the symbol, which was now on top of Sora's hand.

 

Neo liked his new name and choses to stick with it. After all...one could say he was starting anew.

 

"He has accepted his truth just as you have, Hibari Kyōya." Neo informed.

 

Kyōya frowned, "Then leave."

 

"My, I seem to be severely hated by you. If you're worried I might harm Sora Heiwajima then don't. I am not his enemy, but his ally." Neo assured him.

 

Judging by the look on his face, he didn't buy that for a second and refused to believe it until Sora said so himself.

 

"I will say this, I'm glad these were found and that you two were the first to find them. These stones will reveal more about themselves in due time, until then enjoy your peaceful lives." Neo said.

 

Kyōya's frown remained, "Earlier when you first appeared. You called me something."

 

"Loup-Garou."

 

That felt familiar for some reason.

 

"What is that?" He demanded.

 

"Are you familiar with the creature primarily known today as the 'werewolf?" Neo inquired.

 

Werewolf?

 

"A mythical creature from old folklore," Neo started to explain, "A human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf purposefully, or by a curse. They especially like to come out at night where there is a Full Moon."

 

Is this strange entity saying he is this mythical creature?

 

"From the moment you two met, I could sense you were different from everyone else, including Sora Heiwajima. The blood of the Werewolf flows strongly through you, and I assume some members in your family are also descendants of a union between one of the humans from your clan and a Werewolf. Make no mistake however, that while you may have super human abilities because of your bloodline, you are still very much human. I can only assume that the 'Werewolf gene' is now passed on through generations within your clan. Its strong in both your grandmother and you." Neo said all of this calmly, not at all bothered by the fact that Sora Heiwajima had caught the attention of a clan that had the Werewolf gene.

 

"I don't care. I am still a carnivore, and I will bite you to death." He vowed.

 

Spoken like a true carnivore indeed.

 

Neo smiled, "Its time I take my leave, be sure to take the rest of the stones with you. Now that they have awakened, they will now wait for the others to come and find them so that they too may face their 'truth.'

 

"Hn."

 

"One last thing, you asked me what my name was earlier, but I couldn't answer you at the time because I wasn't given a name yet. Now that I was given one there's no longer a reason not to tell you." Neo said.

 

If the unknown entity was finally going to tell him what its name was then fine.

 

"What is your name?"

 

The smile remained, "Neo."

 

With those final words, Neo went back inside Sora's mind and Sora resurfaced, albeit a little confused but soon remembered what happened.

 

"Kyōya...just now..." Sora was about to say but found his wrist in his friends grasp as they left the shrine to head back to the Hibari household. No words were said as they headed back to the compound, but Kyōya needed to have some words with the old carnivore about what Neo told him about his bloodline.

* * *

As Sora was busy sleeping, Aloysia was in the training room having a conversation with her grandson. She was going to tell him about their ancestor that mingled with a mythical creature that was said to be another myth from folklore. Their ancestor met a female Werewolf, and despite knowing what she was, still married her. While true their clan inherited superhuman abilities through the union, only a few have fully awakened the 'Werewolf gene,' with Alaude, her, and Kyōya also falling into that category.

 

"You awakened the gene at the age of three," she started to explain to him, "We didn't notice anything at first until you turned four. The first sign was your enhanced senses, there's also your bloodthirsty urge to fight and dominate, but that urge of yours has been under control thanks to the delinquents here in Namimori before you moved to Ikebukuro."

 

"Hn."

 

Aloysia turned to the closed door to the room Sora was sleeping in, "How surprising, that this unknown entity called 'Neo' was able to sense your heritage with just a look. It makes me wonder how the little sky managed to come across such an entity."

 

Kyōya wondered the same thing.

 

The entity now known as 'Neo' was a mystery, and despite what he said, Kyōya saw him as a threat until he was convinced otherwise.

 

"In Alaude's journal, he described himself as using his awakened gene to protect the citizens of Italy both on his own and with Giotto when he was still running the Vongola as the Vongola Primo." She said to herself, but Kyōya found himself interested in her words. Sensing his thoughts, she simply smiled, "When you're older, little carnivore. You will have the journal in your possession when you are deemed ready."

 

Annoying, but he supposes he can wait.

 

Just this once though.

 

"Stay by that little Sky's side, Kyōya."

 

He stood up, heading for the door where Sora was sleeping in, "I'm a carnivore. I protect what's mine." With his back to her he closed the sliding door as he entered the room.

 

She smiled in amusement, "Same look and personality. Your blood flows strongly within him, Alaude."

* * *

The rest of the stones were back at the Hibari clan house, in Kyōya's old room. Sora felt bad about worrying his best friend that he decided to tell him about his first friend Neo.

 

"I met him in my...'inner world' he called it," Sora said, trying his best to explain, "I was really sick and in the hospital when he showed up. He saved me and we've been together ever since!"

 

Kyōya frowned, but since Sora was so willing to give the strange entity the benefit of the doubt then he had no choice but to comply.

 

He still didn't like Neo, though.

 

"So Kyōya, is the reason you refer to people as herbivore and carnivore is because your part wolf?" Sora asked out of pure curiosity. They explained everything to him yesterday, but he was still a little confused about certain things.

 

"No," Kyōya's sharp eyes turned to him, "I am a carnivore all on my own."

 

Sora smiled, "Mm! Kyōya is Kyōya!"

 

His blood doesn't matter because he is simply who he is and that's all that matters in the end.

 

"Oi, you two!"

 

A familiar voice got their attention, turning around they saw it was the boy from TakeSushi.

 

Takeshi, was it?

 

He slowed down as he finally reached them, panting a little to catch his breath he smiled at them once he got his breathing under control.

 

"Hey, you guys came by my house yesterday, right?" Takeshi questioned.

 

Sora was confused as to what would posses the boy to suddenly come running up to them. Kyōya meanwhile was annoyed that Takeshi just showed up out of nowhere, calling out to them as though they were friends.

 

"Ah, yes! Um, you're...Yamamoto Takeshi, yes?" Sora responded since he knew his friend wouldn't.

 

"Yep! How did you guys like our sushi? Good, right?" Takeshi said to them in fake cheerfulness.

 

Kyōya was getting annoyed with this little song and dance, "What do you want, herbivore?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Kyōya!" Sora frowned at him, "Sorry, he just wants to know why you suddenly want to talk to us."

 

After all they only just met yesterday, and the only thing they knew about Takeshi is that he's related to the man who runs TakeSushi but that's all.

 

"I heard from dad that you guys aren't from around here and thought I'd show you around!" Takeshi grinned.

 

"No." Kyōya answered immediately.

 

"Okay." Sora said.

 

Kyōya gave him a slight glare but Sora just smiled at him before whispering, "Just for a bit?"

 

With a sigh the black haired boy relented with a frown.

 

"We'd like that." Sora said to Takeshi.

 

"Cool!" Takeshi grabbed both their hands, not seeing Kyōya's scowl as he did so, and practically dragged them off somewhere.

 

The first place he brought them to was the shopping district. There were people everywhere, mulling around the place, either shopping or simply talking to each other. The look on Kyōya's face told Sora that he did not care for all of the people just crowding around here with nothing better to do. So to avoid him having to bite them to death, Sora suggested they go somewhere else and Takeshi complied without complaint. Another place they went to was Namimori Park, there were a few kids playing around there but Takeshi didn't try to go over and play with them or suggest they join in. What made the tour really weird was Takeshi's sudden change in attitude as they walked past what appeared to be a batting cage.

 

Sora couldn't explain it, but he was able to feel the emotions coming off of Takeshi for some strange reason. Emotions he didn't quite understand. It was almost as if she was sad, and...something else?

 

"Are you sad?" Sora asked him suddenly.

 

Takeshi automatically stopped walking with Kyōya having already stopped at some point. If his reaction was anything to go by it was safe to say that Sora hit the nail on the head.

 

Slowly, the spiky haired boy turned to him, "...Why do you think I'm sad?"

 

Sora kept his gaze on him, "Well...its just that when we walked past the batting cages you looked a little...sad."

 

Emotions can be unpredictable and hard to understand. While true emotions are an instinctive state of mind that derives from one's circumstances and moods, they can also run wild whether one wants them to or not.

 

Takeshi had an unreadable expression, one that didn't suit someone as young as him. It was a look of someone who had become so frustrated with himself and world around him. A lost soul who was in need to guidance, and the fact that he was just a child made it even more sad.

 

"I...there's this sport I really like," Takeshi started to explain, "See, my mom was the reason I even started to play. She was there when I was outside practicing, and there for my games when dad couldn't come. It was fun."

 

While it lasted.

 

"Then...mom had gotten sick and stopped coming to my games," he clenched his fists, "And when she...went away, I still kept playing."

 

Sora listened without interrupting, as did Kyōya surprisingly.

 

"But lately, I keep messing up and the other kids get mad at me when I do..." his voice became tight, constricting uncomfortably, "Yesterday, when I messed up again...they kinda..."

 

"Assault." Kyōya finished.

 

Sora looked angry. He knew what that word meant because he asked his Shizu-nii about it.

 

Assault.

 

Meaning to 'hit someone.'

 

"Yeah..." Takeshi rubbed his arm.

 

"Why do you still continue?" Kyōya questioned.

 

He flinched.

 

"Because..." He was hesitating to answer.

 

"You believe its what your mother would have wanted." Another voice said.

 

Takeshi and Kyōya snapped their heads in his direction. Sora was no longer with them.

 

A growl escaped Kyōya's lips, "You again."

 

Neo simply smiled, not at all intimidated, "Oh, it appears you have no intention of seeing me as nothing more than your enemy."

 

"Hn."

 

Takeshi stood there confused as he looked in between the two, "Uh, guys...what's going on exactly?"

 

Neo addressed him this time, "Since this is the first time we've met I'll tell you my name. I am Neo, and well...I guess you can say that I am Sora's very first friend."

 

A question mark was all he got in response.

 

"You hesitated to answer Hibari Kyōya's question, and I know the reason why." Neo continued.

 

Takeshi stiffened.

 

"You believe this sport is the connection between you and your mother, who supported you when you first showed interest and began to play." Neo said it as a statement, rather than a question.

 

Takeshi didn't deny it as he stayed quiet.

 

"The reason you refuse to quit is because in your mind that should you decide to do so, the connection will be severed, and you will lose all memories of your mother." Neo said.

 

His eyes widened at the thought of losing the memory of his mother.

 

"Connections can be formed with a thing or idea, but it shows its true form when linked to a person close to you." Neo revealed.

 

"Eh?"

 

"Tell me, do you truly believe that the only connection between you and your mother baseball?" he questioned.

 

Takeshi thought about the first time he started showing interest in the sport after he saw it on TV one day. His dad was busy with work, so the only company he had was his mother. She would always watch it with him and looked so happy. When he started practicing his pitches and batting stance, she was always there cheering him on. Always there...

 

Wait...

 

His eyes widened...baseball isn't their connection, but...

 

"That's right. The connection isn't the sport, but instead the times you spent together in pure happiness. The happy memories you share with your mother." Neo clarified.

 

Takeshi grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands.

 

"In your mind, baseball made you happy, but that's only part of it. The time you spent with your mother was the time you truly felt happy. Baseball did peak your interest, that's true. But what really made you enjoy the sport to your hearts content was when you had someone there to share it with you, to create memories with you. And that's what she did, she was always there by your side." He smiled, "What connects you isn't baseball, but the time you two spent together as parent and child. While I agree that your mother would want you to continue the sport after she passed, she wouldn't want you to torture yourself or go through the abuse just force yourself to be happy for her sake. She would want you to continue for your own sake, to remember the memories you two shared together."

 

Takeshi was openly crying as he remembered the times his mom would be outside with him as he practiced so he could be on the junior baseball team at school. Telling him to do his best and always smiling, he thought that maybe if he kept smiling too, then the pain would go away.

 

That he'd get to see his mother smiling at him again.

 

Small arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. Opening his water filled eyes, he saw it was Sora hugging him and didn't hesitate to hug him back, holding onto him like a lifeline.

 

Kyōya turned away, seeing no reason to watch nor get involved in such a heartwarming scene.

 

Takeshi had finally calmed down a few minutes later, as he rubbed his eyes he gave the two boys a smile, a real one this time.

 

"Do you feel better?" Sora was still worried about him.

 

Takeshi nodded, "I'm okay...I'm really okay."

 

"I'm glad." Sora smiled.

 

"Thank you." He said suddenly.

 

"Eh?"

 

Takeshi looked up at the clear blue sky, "I thought that if I kept playing with a smile, then my mom would be okay with it. I can handle what the other kids throw at me every time I mess up because that's what my mom would have wanted."

 

That she would be okay with it.

 

"But...that's not it!" He grinned, "She would want me to smile for real! To be myself, and be around people who see me for me! I won't lie to myself anymore!"

* * *

Back at the Hibari Clan residence the blue stone pulsated as it glowed, the blue light leaving the stone, shooting off in a certain direction.

* * *

Sora and Kyōya saw a blue glow in the distance, with Takeshi noticing after them.

 

"What's that?" Takeshi suddenly yelped when the blue light hit him, causing his body to glow blue before it dimmed down suddenly. He slowly opened his eyes before looking over himself and noticed there was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

"You have one, too!" Sora exclaimed.

 

"Have one what?" Takeshi questioned.

 

In response, Kyōya held up a mini mirror, revealing a blue tattoo with the rain symbol on the boy's neck.

 

"Whoa, cool!" Takeshi liked the way it looked, "Wait, that means you guys have one on you somewhere, too?"

 

Sora showed the tattoo above his hand, while Kyōya showed him his wrist.

 

Takeshi grinned wrapping both arms around their shoulders, "We match!"

 

"Herbivore, let go of me." Kyōya demanded about to take out his tonfas.

 

Sora giggled.

 

Takeshi was laughing to his hearts content after so long.

 

He felt free again.

* * *

Takeshi got home after he made sure his new friends got home safe, Kyōya whacked him upside the head for referring to them as friends, but the boy just took it in stride because he believed the boy was embarrassed. Once he finally made it home, he told his dad everything, about what was going on with him and about how he was treated by the other kids that played baseball with him. Tsuyoshi wasn't happy about his son's mistreatment by his so-called friends, and reminded himself to have a little talk with them. His son also told him that he missed his mother and from what he could tell, has finally come to terms with her death. Tsuyoshi knew how close he was to his mother and devastated at her passing. He figured his son would be in some sort of denial stage, but now he's accepted it.

 

What took him off guard however was his son's request.

 

"Hey, dad...can I go to school in Ikebukuro?"

 

Tsuyoshi had to keep the knife in his hand from falling to the ground. Of all the things he was expecting, it certainly wasn't this! A transfer? Well...he suppose it should be okay, but...

 

"Why the sudden request? What about baseball?" He questioned.

 

Takeshi smiled, it was a real one this time.

 

"I really like baseball! But, I also like my new friends, too!" Was his reply.

 

"Friends?"

 

"Sora and Hibari!"

 

Ah, those two boys who ate here. He didn't know what they said, but it seems to have made an impact on his son. So much so that he wants to go to school in Ikebukuro just to be close to them.

 

"I see..." It was a strange, but he had this feeling his boy was already taking the first steps in growing up.

 

_'Our son is something else, Miyuki.'_

 

"Since you've thought about this carefully, I'll handle the transfer papers. There's an old friend of mine that lives in Ikebukuro, I'll call him and see if you can live with him while going to school there." Tsuyoshi grinned.

 

"Yatta!" Takeshi cheered.

* * *

Tsuyoshi took care of everything. Calling his friend Denis in Ikebukuro, he said he would be happy to take his son in, and he could have sword he heard Simon in the background, too. The next thing he did was go to the school to get his son's transfer papers in order. What disgusted him about the whole thing was how the principal was trying to keep his son here for the sole purpose of his baseball skills.

 

Disgusting.

 

As for the boys that hurt his Takeshi, he made sure scare the little brats shitless and didn't care if they went to complain to their parents. No one hurts his son and gets away with it. No one. After all of that was taken care of it, he personally thanked both Sora and his friend Hibari for helping his son. It was cute how the little guy blushed, but the other kid simply looked away, which was also okay since he was used to the Hibari Clan trait thanks to the boy's grandmother.

 

With all of his son's things packed and ready to go, there was one final thing Tsuyoshi had to do.

 

See his son off with a smile.

 

"Feeling nervous?" Tsuyoshi asked.

 

Takeshi thought about it before answering, "A little, but I'll be okay! Sora and Hibari will be there with me!"

 

The man rubbed his son's head, "I know, remember to call and let me know how you're doing every once in awhile, okay?"

 

"I will, dad." Takeshi promised.

 

Giving his son a hug, he gave a nod to both Sora and Hibari as they all got into the car and drove off back to Ikebukuro.

 

"Looks like we no longer have to worry anymore, Miyuki. He'll be okay now."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome to Russia Sushi, Takeshi!" A large black man greeted the boy with a smile on his face.

 

"Thanks, please take good care of me from now on!" Takeshi said with a bow.

 

Simon couldn't resist and hugged him, but too tight, "What a nice boy!"

 

"Haha, thanks!"

 

"Come on, Simon, you don't wanna hurt Tsuyoshi's boy now, do you?" A large white man wearing the Russia Sushi uniform said.

 

"So sorry, Denis." Simon let the boy go.

 

"Nice to meet you!" Takeshi greeted him, too.

 

Denis laughed, "The last time I saw you, you were just an infant. Look at you now, all big."

 

Takeshi grinned.

 

Sora and Kyōya both walked in and greeted themselves, and almost got hugged by Simon too had it not been for the black haired boy's quick movements in getting them both out of the way. Sora also made sure to give the message Tsuyoshi asked him to give while he was in Namimori. Denis thanked him with a pat on the head. They stayed there for a little bit, helping Takeshi unpack his things in an extra room they had before they eventually left to go back home.

 

"I'm home!" Sora announced.

 

Not soon after he took off his shoes did Shizuo come from down the hall, "Hey, finally home, huh?"

 

"Yep." He hugged his big brother, who returned it, "Me and Kyōya met this boy in Namimori named Takeshi and he's our friend now, but Kyōya calls him a herbivore."

 

"Surprise, surprise." Shizuo rolled his eyes. Really, what's with the kid and his obsession with this herbivore, carnivore, and omnivore stuff anyway?

 

"Did you...have any problems while in Namimori?" He asked carefully.

 

Sora shook his head, much to his relief.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Shizuo shook his head, "Nothing, go wash up and get ready for dinner, okay?"

 

"Kay!" Shizuo watched his little brother run off to the bathroom before heading off to the kitchen. Both of his parents and Kasuka were already sitting at the table.

 

"How was it?" Kasuka was the first one to ask.

 

Shizuo sat down, "Fine. They met a boy named Takeshi and became friends with him, but that's it."

 

Namiko breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness..."

 

"But still...we'll have to tell him eventually." Kichirou reminded.

 

"I know..."

 

Shizuo huffed, "It doesn't matter. No matter what, he's still our little brother."

 

Kasuka nodded silently.

 

Namiko and Kichirou smiled at their sons, happy that no mater what they will always see Sora as their little brother.

 

But there was still this unsettling fear in their hearts. The fear that the parents that abandoned him will soon want him back. They hoped that fear will never happen.

 

They truly hoped.

* * *

**The Calm Before The Storm**


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student arrives that has Sora reaching out to quell the raging storm within him.

_**You can just find peace amidst the storms that threaten you.** _

_**—Joseph B. Wirhlin** _

* * *

He was a Junior High student now.

 

It felt so surreal to him, not too long ago he was in Primary School, but look at him now. A Junior High student. His brother Shizuo was already in High School, while Kasuka would be with someone from a famous magazine, or modeling. He still finds time to come to school though. Thinking back on it now, he'd met some interesting new people before entering Junior High. First, there was his brothers friend Tom for example, who promised him that he would make sure Shizuo didn't get into too much trouble back when he was still in Junior High. Tom told him that he suggested Shizuo dye his hair blonde, that way it'll keep punks away (As Tom called them). It was right after their meeting that he'd taking a liking to Tom and would ask him everyday if those meanies were being mean to him at school. He would chuckle and say he was doing okay, and not to worry so much about him. The second interesting person he'd met was connected through Shinra. He remembered the second time he saw him he was getting picked up by someone wearing all black, with a yellow helmet that had two pointy ears on it, riding a black motorbike. From the moment he laid eyes on the mysterious person he could tell right away that something was different. This prompted him him to directly ask the motorist an important question.

 

"What are you?"

 

At the time he wondered if he had said something he shouldn't have, as they both stiffened in place. He didn't mean it in a bad way, he was just curious. Shinra smiled and told him:

 

_"When you're a bit older, we'll tell you."_

 

And he left it at that.

 

He remembered saying he really liked the person on the black motorbike though before they left. The person—who was told by Shinra was named Celty took out a phone and started typing on it before showing what she wrote.

 

_[That's very sweet of you, thank you.]_

 

At least he made her happy and not offended.

 

Takeshi had enrolled in their Primary School and became popular with everyone, but he was always closer to them. There were many times where he absolutely refused to hang out with anyone, but them. He didn't understand back then, but knew why now. Its because of how he was treated by his so called "friends" back in Namimori. How they just used him for his baseball skills, and needed his help in beating some Junior High School kids when they were challenged by them. He still loved the sport, but Sora hadn't seen him play it since he started living here. As long as his friend was happy he didn't ask any questions.

 

Kyōya had been a year older than both of them and could have graduated before them, but insisted on staying so he could punish those who don't follow school rules. It wasn't just in school he used his tonfas to punish others. He had targeted some local yakuza that was causing trouble, too. That worried him a lot, but Kyōya wasn't worried since the Hibari clan was rightly feared by the yakuza. He was given a title for his bloodthirsty nature and non holding back attitude.

 

The Demon Perfect of Ikebukuro.

 

A fitting name.

 

As strange as it sounds he was also given a title, which he wasn't expecting to earn but understood how he earned it. It was because he used to save people from Kyōya's wrath when they were younger.

 

The Saint of Ikebukuro.

 

An embarrassing title in his opinion even if Takeshi said it suits him.

 

But enough about going back to memory lane. He was now in the current present of his first year of Raijin Junior High. There was also a High School with the exact same name, too. Some students can choose to go to Raijin Academy or somewhere else entirely. It depends on them.

 

"You look like you're deep in thought, Sora."

 

Turning his gaze away from the window, he looked into the happy face of his friend Takeshi. He was wearing the standard black uniform, with he acceptance of carrying a Shinai case around. It was a huge surprise to him when Takeshi told them he decided to join the Kendo club they have here. Tryouts are after school today, which explains why he looked really excited.

 

"Nothing, just reminiscing about old times." He said.

 

Takeshi took a seat in front of him, "You too, huh? I've been doing that a lot lately, too. You think Hibari's thinking back on old times just like us?"

 

"Kyōya's not the type to reminisce about things." Sora chuckled.

 

"Speaking of which, where is he anyway?" Takeshi wondered why he hadn't seen the boy yet.

 

"He's patrolling the halls with Kusakabe and his squad." Sora told him. Once Kyōya enrolled here he decided to start up the Raijin Middle Disciplinary Committee, and became its leader, with Kusakabe as his 2nd in Command. The principal and teachers didn't complain about this, as he was making sure no one broke the rules or disturbed the peace of the school. Rule breakers are to be punished severely, and without mercy.

 

He almost felt sorry for the poor rule breakers.

 

Kyōya is not merciful.

 

"Oh, yeah...good thing I'm here and not out in the halls." Takeshi said as he chuckled nervously.

 

Sora sighed in bliss, "That's Kyōya for you, always detesting crowds."

 

"He stays in his office most of the time though, so he doesn't really need to come to class." Takeshi just now thought about it.

 

"That's because he's really smart." Sora said with a smile.

 

"So are you! I probably wouldn't even be here if you guys weren't such awesome tutors!" Takeshi really appreciated the help.

 

Sora remembered the times Kyōya would whack Takeshi upside the head whenever he got a question on a homework problem wrong. Takeshi took it all in good stride though, as all of his hard work paid off in the end.

 

"Just make sure that when you get into the Kendo club you'll keep up with the studying, or else Kyōya will whack you upside the head again." Sora reminded.

 

"I promise!"

 

"Hey, you guys look like you're having fun over here." A new voice interrupted their conversation. The one who butted in was a boy with dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a silver bracelet and ring.

 

"And you are?" Sora eyed the boy curiously.

 

The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, "My bad, names Kida Masaomi!"

 

Takeshi laughed before introducing himself, "Takeshi Yamamoto."

 

"Sora Heiwajima." Sora nodded his head politely in greeting, but soon jerked his head back when Masaomi got right in his face.

 

"I knew it! You really are Shizuo Heiwajima's younger brother!" Masaomi said, sounding excited.

 

Sora blinked at the closeness before gently pushing Masaomi away from him, "Yes, I am. Why is that such a big deal?"

 

"What do you mean, man? Shizuo was considered the baddest student here! And to be in the same class as his brother is even more amazing!" Masaomi sounded excited.

 

Sora frowned, "Its nothing to be excited over. My brother doesn't like being seen as someone whose the strongest, and I don't really care that he's classified as strong either. To me, he's simply Shizuo Heiwajima, and that's all I care about."

 

Takeshi also frowned as he felt his friend's emotions, and eyed Masaomi in case he made Sora even more upset.

 

Masaomi seemed to understand the hostile atmosphere he created and immediately apologized, "Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, but that's no excuse, sorry man!"

 

Sora knew he was being sincere in his apology and accepted it.

 

"Its okay, I just don't like it when people think they know about my brother when in truth they don't really know a thing." He said.

 

Masaomi took a seat next to him, "By the way, how come you refer to that Hibari guy by his first name?"

 

"Because we're best friends." Sora said with a smile.

 

Masaomi's dumbfounded face was the funniest thing Sora had ever seen.

 

"Haha, everyone has the same reaction when we tell them that. We've known each other since Primary, and trust me when I say that Hibari has always been the same." Takeshi explained with a grin.

 

Masaomi snapped out of his dumbfounded trance to ask another question, "So what's up with the whole "herbivore," and "carnivore" thing?"

 

Sora was the one that answered, "That's his classification with those who are weak, and those who are strong. For example, if he calls you a herbivore then you're weak. Carnivore is strong, and Omnivore is really strong."

 

Masaomi had another dumbfounded look on her face, "What does he think we are, animals in the wild?!"

 

Takeshi laughed as Sora smiled at the irony, seeing as how the Demon Perfect is part werewolf, but the reason Kyōya refers to people that way is because that's just how he is.

 

The three of them talked some more until the teacher finally came in the room, making everyone go quiet. As the male teacher introduced himself the door to the classroom opened again and in came a boy of average height, long silver hair, and narrow green eyes. He was wearing bracelets on both wrists, and looked like your average delinquent. As soon as he walked in all of the girls swooned, while the guys glared at him, automatically marking him as someone who needed to be dealt with.

 

"Ah, you must be the foreign exchange student from Italy, Hayato Gokudera, right?" The teacher inquired.

 

Hayato didn't say a word to the man and instead opted to just sit in his seat, with both hands in his pockets. There was an uncomfortable silence as the teacher started the lesson.

 

Sora kept his gaze on the boy who sat next to him on his other side. He felt it, this boy—Hayato Gokudera had flames just like them, only it was a different color. Since that day when he had gotten the Sky Mark as he called it, he's been able to see the aura's of others, but with Takeshi and Kyōya, he could see not only their aura's, but their flames, too. Neo had explained flames to them already. He had Sky flames, Takeshi had Rain flames, and Kyōya had Cloud flames. Since Hayato's was red that means he has Storm flames, but his flames weren't the only thing he was sensing from the boy. The way he looked so angry...almost like a raging storm was being hidden within those green eyes of his.

 

The eye of the storm.

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Takeshi asked as they walked down the hall together.

 

"What?"

 

Takeshi let out a sigh, "Sora, I know that look you were giving him. He's lost, too...just like I was, and still would have been if it wasn't for you."

 

A small blush dusted Sora's cheeks at the compliment, but otherwise said nothing. But his friend was right, he could feel Gokudera'a emotions, and it felt like a raging storm. A storm that needed to be soothed or else the raging feelings within him will get worse.

 

"I am a little worried...his emotions feel like a storm that keeps going on without any signs of letting up. I want to help, but I don't know how." He admitted. It was different with Takeshi, who openly admitted it on his own, but some times that doesn't work for everybody.

 

Takeshi placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll figure it out. I know you will."

 

"Thanks for the support." Sora said honestly.

 

"No problem!"

 

"Hey, guys!" Masaomi called out to them as he ran to catch up to the two.

 

"Yo, Masaomi! You're still here?" Takeshi questioned.

 

Masaomi stopped in front of them, "Yeah, I was trying to catch up to you guys to ask if you wanted to hang out."

 

Yamamoto gave him an apologetic grin, "Sorry, but there's Kendo tryouts going on at the Kendo club after school today."

 

"I can't hang out either. Wood band tryouts, but I have to go to the Disciplinary office though, I left my violin with Kyōya." Sora had both hands together in the form of an apology.

 

"Aww, man...I really wanted to hang out with you guys today!" Masaomi said with a pout.

 

"Next time for sure." Takeshi promised.

 

"Okay..." Masaomi gave them a sad wave as he headed for the exit.

 

Yamamoto had split up from Sora as he went to the Disciplinary office to get his violin from there. Kyōya was there of course along with Kusakabe and other members of the Disciplinary Committee. Once he got his favorite musical instrument, he headed off to the music room, which much to his luck there was no one there yet. He had gotten here a little bit early, so it was only natural that it was just him here. Placing his case down, he took out his violin, which was the color white, his favorite color. Since he was the only one here anyway, he might as well loosen up a bit before those in charge of the club get here.

 

**[Violin Sonata No.9—Ludwig van Beethoven]**

 

The moment he started playing, he became lost in his own little world. There was just something about the violin that he absolutely loved. Such a beautiful sound that entraps you with its sound and refuses to let you go. When he first heard someone play the violin on the street he decided then and there that he wanted to learn how to play the instrument. He never regretted that decision, not even now. Sometimes he would pretend to be in his inner world as he plays from his violin, be it classical or upbeat, it makes no difference to him at all. The piece he's playing works better if there's someone playing the piano there with him while he strings along, but since there was no one here, he decides to imagine there is someone playing it.

 

His movements are wild when he plays, but sometimes it can be graceful. Since its just him all alone in the music room right now, he's free to be himself, free from observing eyes that watch him as he moves around as he sees fit. His message is clear through his movements, "No one will take my freedom away from me! No one! But feel free to try, for you will fail!" As he plays the last of the notes he simply stands there with his eyes closed for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes to see the outside world he had temporarily abandoned for awhile.

 

"Beautiful..."

 

It was a soft whisper, but Sora heard it clear as day and whipped his head around quickly and saw not only Gokudera, but three people who were openly gaping at him in sheer awe. That's something he's not used to, evident when he rubs the back of his head nervously with a smile to match.

 

"Um...I'm sorry for coming in here without permission—"

 

"AMAZING!"

 

The girl with blonde hair in the middle squealed as she was instantly in his face, making him lean back to gain some distance.

 

"I've heard that piece be played before, but the way you played it was simply breathtaking! The way you moved, it was like you were practically screaming, "I am free! Unbound and unchained by society! I love it!" She continued.

 

He blinked in slight confusion and nervousness, "Um..."

 

Luckily the boy in glasses saved him by dragging her away by both her shoulders, "Okay, okay, that's enough Kaori. You're scaring him."

 

Kaori pouted, "Am not!"

 

Another girl with short brown hair laughed and introduced herself to him, "Hey, my names Tsubaki Sawabe."

 

"Oh, Sora Heiwajima."

 

Tsubaki got a good look at his features, "Huh...your features are different from your brother, still cute though."

 

Sora gave her a smile, "Thank you for the compliment."

 

Tsubaki then went onto introduce the other two, "The girl over there is Kaori Miyazono, while the boy next to her is Kōsei Arima. They're the ones that started up this club, and I thought I'd help out for the support. By the way you. Just played, I'd say they already got their first member."

 

"Eh, is that okay?" Sora asked.

 

"Of course it is! Tryouts are today anyway, and besides you've more than earned your spot here." Kaori said to him with a grin.

 

"She's right, I've never seen anyone who plays like you before, well...maybe Kaori. She does have her wild side." Arima teased playfully.

 

Kaori gave him a look, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Nothing." He said with his tongue sticking out.

 

"Why, you—!"

 

Tsubaki clapped her hands, getting their attention, "Okay, that's enough from you two lovebirds. Keep it up and you'll scare our two new members."

 

"Two?" Sora looked over towards the door and saw Gokudera was still standing there, staring right at him. It felt...unnerving to say the least because of how intensely he was being stared at.

 

Gokudera seemed to regain his barrings again before scoffing, "Like hell I'll join this stupid club."

 

Kaori pouted, "Hey, its not stupid!"

 

"Like I care." He slammed the door shut, leaving four bewildered teens behind in the music room.

 

Tsubaki sighed, "Guess we pushed him too far."

 

Kaori's face showed she agreed with Tsubaki

 

Arima patted Kaori's shoulder, "Let him come when he wants to. He's not like me."

 

Sora had no idea what they were talking about, but he agreed that whatever's eating at Gokudera was better left alone until he decides to talk about it himself.

 

One cannot control the actions of a storm.

* * *

He will never trust anyone.

 

That was the vow he made when leaving Italy along with his mother. His mother—who he believed was his piano teacher the whole time. The only reason he found out was because he overheard some maids at the mansion whispering about it. Not only was that a shock to him, but he was also furious that his so called father had taken him away from his mother soon after his birth. Mafia Law prevented his mother from seeing him as much as she liked, and had no choice but to visit him three times a year. As if that wasn't enough to be angry about, he found out his step-mother—no, that woman was planning to have his mother killed! There was no way in hell he was going to allow that to happen, so he snuck out of the mansion at night, met up with his mother and fled Italy with her. He threw away his family ties, name, and just about everything else for the sake of his mother. Some might call his decision foolish, but there was nothing foolish about trying to protect your mother. And that's exactly what he did.

 

His mother didn't complain about leaving Italy to come all the way here to Japan. As much as he hated to admit it,they wouldn't have gotten this far had it not been for Shamal—the only adult he was willing to put his trust in, which was foolish in the Mafia world. Thankfully they made it here without any problems, and now here they are in Ikebukuro, away from that mansion which he hated so much.

 

But despite coming all the way here, he knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be able to protect his mother if he didn't train. So he started experimenting with bombs and arrows as his long range weapons. He should probably learn hand-to-hand combat at some point, too. After training for so long he was satisfied with the results, and as they settled in Ikebukuro his mother insisted he go to school. Unable to say, "no" to her hr agreed to enroll in Raijin Junior High. Eyeing his classmates, he instantly knew he was going to be annoyed with them. The first annoyance was some blonde named Masaomi Kida, with that annoying personality of his, then there was Yamamoto Takeshi, another annoyance wearing that easy-going smile on his face that made him want to punch his lights out. And finally...well, he was having a hard time calling this boy an annoyance considering who he was related to. Sora Heiwajima, the younger brother of Shizuo Heiwajima—The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro. At first glance the kid didn't seem like much, but for some reason he had this feeling in the back of his mind that this guy was dangerous. He felt the guy's eyes on him, but it wasn't hostile, it was something else. As for what it was, he had no idea.

 

When the school period was over, he was all too happy to get up and leave, only to be accosted by some blonde and her friends about joining some music club. Something about him having piano fingers.

 

Bunch of morons.

 

He kept ignoring them as he walked down the hall, only to stop suddenly at the sound of a violin being played in the music room. Out of curiosity he peered into the crack of the door and saw none other than Sora Heiwajima playing a white violin. His movements spoke volumes about his playing. Not an expert, just a beginner, yet the way he moved and made the piece he was playing sound so...

 

"Beautiful..."

 

He hadn't meant to say that out loud, yet he did anyway. The guy whipped his head in his direction quickly, but he wasn't embarrassed.

 

**_BA-BUMP_ **

 

In that moment, the wold around him disappeared, leaving only him and Sora Heiwajima.

 

**_BA-BUMP_ **

 

What is this feeling?

 

It felt like he was reaching out towards something that was reaching right back at him.

 

Who was he reaching out to?

 

Wo was he calling out to?

 

Who else was capable of loving him?

 

It was only thanks to the loud voice of the blonde girl that snapped him out of his trance. Exchanging a few words, he left the music room and headed straight for home. No way in hell would he risk trusting someone he didn't even know. It wasn't gonna happen! The only person he could trust is himself!

 

The only person he could ever trust in this world...is himself.

 

"I'm home." He announced, as he arrived at the condo he shared with his mother. Shamal sent them enough money he earned from his time in Japan. The bastard wouldn't say what for, but then again it was best not to ask to occupation of those involved in the Underworld.

 

"Welcome home, Hayato." A gentle feminine voice greeted him back. Sitting on the couch in the living room was a woman with similar facial features matching Hayato, same hair color with the only difference of it being long and wavy, green eyes that were gentle, and wore a long formal dress. Her name was Gokudera Lavina. You can't really tell, but the woman is half-Japanese, half-Italian. Meaning so is Gokudera.

 

Gokudera kissed her on the cheek as he sat next to her on the couch, "Sorry I'm late, got held up."

 

"Its fine," Lavina assured him with a smile, smoothing his hair out a little, "Did you make any friends?"

 

His body stiffened in place was her answer. She didn't sigh or scold him for not attempting to make friends for she understood her son more than anyone. Growing up in a big mansion surrounded by private tutors, it was a wonder how her son turned out so independent as he did. Guess she had Shamal to thank for that.

 

"Sorry..."

 

She shook her head, "Don't apologize. I'm not rushing you to make friends Hayato, I just want you to be happy and enjoy your life as a normal boy."

 

Gokudera still felt a little guilty because he didn't try to make friends for the sole reason that he didn't trust any of them. He scanned his classmates on the first day and found some he might be able to tolerate, okay two he'll be able to tolerate.

 

Yamamoto Takeshi and Sora Heiwajima.

 

Why those two he had no idea, but there must be something about them that drew his attention towards them. He just needed to find out what it was.

* * *

Yamamoto was grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Let me guess, you got in?" Masaomi already knew the answer, but decided to humor him anyway.

 

"Yep! I kinda went a little overboard, but they didn't seem to mind." He said.

 

"What do you mean overboard?" Sora questioned.

 

Yamamoto scratched his cheek, "Well...I kinda slammed my opponent into the wall hard enough to make a dent impression...?"

 

...

...

 

Masaomi was the one who blew up, "How?!"

 

"Hahaha..."

 

"Don't, "Hahaha," me!" Masaomi exclaimed, "Is the guy even still alive?!"

 

"He's fine!" Yamamoto insisted, "Just needed to be taken to the hospital for some injuries."

 

"That's nothing to smile or joke about!" Masaomi yelled.

 

Sora sighed, but there was a smile on his face. This was just Takeshi being Takeshi.

 

"Oi."

 

Masaomi jumped as Gokudera came out of nowhere behind them, but Sora and Yamamoto didn't. The two of them had this weird sense when it came to others, probably because because they've been around Kyōya for so long. Or maybe they've gotten good at sensing people.

 

"Oh, hey Gokudera, what's up?" Masaomi greeted as he tried to stop his rapidly beating heart.

 

Gokudera eyed him before roaming over Sora and Yamamoto, who didn't seem bothered by his presence or his angry scowl.

 

"Lunch time, meet me at the back of the building." He grunted before walking back to his seat.

 

Sora was confused by the request, or demand he should say while Yamamoto smiled.

 

Masaomi was the only one who was worried, "He just called you guys out! Did something happen?!" He whispered.

 

"I saw him in the music room that was being used for a club yesterday but he didn't seem hostile towards me." Sora whispered back.

 

"That's good, right?" Yamamoto said.

 

"I think so?" Sora sounded unsure, but had a feeling Gokudera meant them no harm.

 

The fact that Gokudera came to them specifically might mean that he was reaching out to them willingly. In Sora's mind, Gokudera was just a little shy and not used to reaching out to other people, but he was trying.

 

Sora's eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted some boys near the entrance way. Their eyes focused only on Gokudera. They were whispering about something, but he knew it had something to do with Gokudera. Since coming here, he automatically got on the bad side of some of the boys in their class. Strange, its not like he was trying to stand out or anything. Quite the opposite really.

 

He made eye contact with Takeshi. Thankfully he got the subtle message and had the same thought as him.

* * *

Gokudera sighed in annoyance as he glared at the three idiots before him. The second the bell rang, signaling the lunch period he headed straight for the back of the school. Not long after he made it, these three idiots showed up and started yapping about how he was getting to full of himself.

 

More idiots.

 

More importantly, where the hell were Sora Heiwajima and Yamamoto Takeshi? These idiots aside, he specifically told those two to meet him here.

 

"Oi, you listening transfer student?!" The boy on the left spoke.

 

Gokudera ignored him with a scoff.

 

The boy in the middle was the one that decided to get physical as he grabbed the front of Gokudera's shirt, and brought his fist up for a punch.

 

"Don't ignore us, yo—" As he brought his fist up to punch the silver haired boy, he noticed the punch didn't connect with Gokudera and instead hit the boy on his left.

 

"Ow! What the hell?!"

 

"Huh?"

 

Gokudera saw it. For a split second he saw something wrap around the boy's wrist. He was sure he saw what looked to be string or wire of some sort.

 

"What's your problem?!"

 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Just as he said that, his arm moved and punched the boy in the face again before hitting the other boy in the gut.

 

"Y-You...what...the...hell...?" The boy who was punched in the gut said before passing out, while the one that was punched again was already unconscious.

 

The boy in the middle was clearly terrified, evident as he stared down at his hand, shaking like a leaf. He wasn't the one that did all that. It wasn't him!

 

Gokudera was also staring, he could tell the boy didn't mean to do what he did at all. No...something or someone moved the guy's arm on his own. He watched as the frightened boy's hand clenched into a fist and punched himself right underneath the chin, knocking him out cold as he fell backwards and his the ground with a thud.

 

Unable to say anything, he simply stared in utter confusion as to what just happened.

 

A sigh brought on by incoming footsteps got his attention, "Looks like it worked."

 

Snapping his head in that direction quickly, he saw it was Sora Heiwajima with a satisfied smile on his face. Standing next to him was Yamamoto Takeshi, who was grinning like usual, but with a bamboo blade held tightly in his grip.

 

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" Sora asked.

 

Gokudera shook his head as he stared at the boy, "Was that...?"

 

"Me? Hehe, guilty." Sora said sticking his tongue out with a p.

 

Yamamoto hung his bamboo blade over his shoulder with a grin, "I didn't even have to jump in and help."

 

Gokudera looked down at the unconscious boys around him, still wondering how Sora Heiwajima did what he did.

 

"How did you do this?" He finally asked.

 

Sora didn't say anything, merely revealing some wire underneath his sleeve.

 

"I always have it on me just in case I need to use it." He answered.

 

Huh...just like how he always has his dynamite on hand.

 

Sora looked at Yamamoto, "Had you'd used your bamboo sword on them they'd be in the hospital right now."

 

The tall boy shrugged, "Then they shouldn't pick on other. I'm sure my senpai won't mind if I tell him I used it on bullies."

 

"Huh? You have a point." Sora agreed.

 

Gokudera meanwhile didn't know what to say. Here standing before him was the very same boy he thought didn't look like much, and the other who he deemed as a grinning idiot was willing to send these morons to the hospital with serious injuries without a second thought.

 

Why would they go out of their way to help him?

 

Pity?

 

"I didn't need your help." He grunted.

 

To his surprise they didn't look offended, and smiled at his words.

 

"We know." Yamamoto said.

 

What?

 

"Then...why?"

 

Sora answered this time, "Because your our classmate. Just because we don't know you doesn't mean we won't help."

 

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha, that's right!"

 

What the hell?

 

What kind of answer is that?

 

Releasing a scoff and to try and get rid of the warm feeling in his chest he walked off.

 

"What complete bullshit." He muttered as he kept walking without looking back. There was no lie in their words, which made him feel even more angry.

_But why?_

He ignored the question that appeared in the back of his mind.

_Why does that make you angry?_

_'Because...!'_

_Because they showed you real kindness? Because they care about you?_

 

He stopped walking with wide eyes before shaking his head. They don't even know him, so why would they go out of their way to try and be friendly towards him? Did they know who he really was? No, that's not possible.

 

Was it possible...that their words were really sincere?

_Yet you rejected them._

_'So what if I did?!'_

 

Of course he'd reject them, why wouldn't he?! After all they'll just—

_Just what?_

He stood there as still as a statue.

_That's not the truth._

_You yearn for someone to reach out to you._

_To tell you they 'love you.'_

_And yet...you reject them._

He clenched his teeth and balled his fists.

_'I don't need someone else to love me! My mother loves me! That's all I need!'_

_You're lying._

_'Screw you!'_

_Deep down you know..._

_You know what you truly want..._

_'Shut up...'_

_You yearn for it..._

_'Shut up...'_

_The reason you can't accept the love of others—_

_'SHUT UP!'_

 

Slamming his fist against the wall the voice inside his head finally stopped talking. The voice was wrong. He wasn't yearning for anything! He wasn't rejecting anyone! He wasn't...

 

The smiling faces of Sora and Takeshi flashed in his head, erasing any anger he felt just a minute ago.

 

 _'Again...'_  he touched his chest again,  _'Why do I feel...so drawn to them? Especially towards...'_

 

"Found you~"

 

Tensing, he turned and was now face to face with some thugs. He recognized one of them in the yellow jacket. There's no way he wouldn't. This guy was being a pain in the ass so he punched him in the gut and walked off without looking back.

 

"You..." He narrowed his eyes at them.

 

"Yo, fool! You think you can punch a member of the Dollars and not get your ass kicked? I don't think so!" The yellow jacket wearing fool said.

 

Gokudera eyes his surroundings and just now realized he had walked into an alley. Perfect location to stage an ambush, especially since there aren't any other people around to interfere or get involved. Good for him. Last he wants is someone's blood on his hands because of these idiots.

 

"Get that fool!" The yellow jacket wearing fool ordered.

 

As the idiots charged at him with weapons that resembled pipes, knives, and whatever else they got their hands on, he responded in kind.

 

"Nijū Bakudan (Double Bombs)!" Throwing twice the amount of bombs, he watched impassively as they hit their targets dead on, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing all of them were unconscious, except for the yellow hooded moron.

 

The guy nervously smirked, "W-We ain't done yet, fool!"

 

On cue more idiots started revealing themselves from the front and back of the alley. For a bunch of morons they were smart when it comes to ambushing people. He brought out more dynamite, not even worried or scared about the increasing numbers. He's dealt with large numbers before and blew them all straight to hell. This was no different.

 

As the idiots came at him on both sides again he sent more dynamite, sending them flying and falling painfully to the ground on both sides. But the more he took them down, the more showed up and tried to attack him. It was starting to get really annoying. If this keeps up, these guys might just be able to take him down. He refuses to let that happen!

 

' _Looks like I'll have to use that!'_  He still hasn't perfect it yet, but in this situation he had no choice, "Mie Bakudan (Triple Bomb)!" Taking out three times the dynamite he threw a total of 24 dynamite sticks, but he made a critical error. As the dynamite laid around not only them, but near him, too. It was too late to put them out, so he simply closed his eyes and accepted his fate, his mothers smiling face flashing through his mind.

 

_'Mother...'_

 

An explosion went off, creating smoke and blinding those in the alley.

 

"What the hell?!"

 

"Did that fool just blow himself up?!"

 

"Holy sh—argh!"

 

"Yo, what the hell was—ugh!"

 

_WHACK!_

 

_WHACK!_

 

_WHACK!_

 

Meanwhile, Gokudera opened his eyes and noticed two things. One, he was still very much alive, and two, he was in the arms of Sora Heiwajima. He was smiling down at him, his eyes showing relief.

 

Did he...save him?

 

"Got here just in time." He breathed a sigh of relief as he placed Gokudera on the ground.

 

"You...why did you...save me?"

 

Sora looked horrified at his question, "Of course I saved you! I wasn't just going to stand there and let you die!"

 

Something warm entered in Gokudera's heart as Sora said those words with such conviction and honesty. These two...they only just met him, and yet here they are worried about his well-being and saving him.

 

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he just now realized how stupid he was to accept death so easily, and willing to leave his mother all alone in the world.

 

God, he really is an idiot.

 

"Can you still fight?" Sora asked.

 

Without a word, Gokudera got off the ground, dynamites in hand, "Thank you..."

 

If Sora was surprised by the fact that Gokudera Hayato had just thanked him out of nowhere, he didn't show it and instead helped Yamamoto take down the rest of the thugs who proclaimed they were part of the Dollars. Gokudera helped them, instead of telling them to get out of the way and that he can handle things on his own.

 

This is what it feels like to fight side by side with people who truly care about you. He was undeserving of such a thing, but he was not going to reject it ever again.

 

Never again.

 

Despite being small in numbers they took the rest of the clowns out easily. As for the yellow jacket wearing dumbass, Gokudera gave him a swift punch to the face, knocking him out.

 

Yamamoto laughed as he wiped some blood off of his bamboo blade, "Gotta make sure to get this off real good since its not my sword."

 

"We didn't have time to go back to Russia Sushi to get yours, Takeshi. Gokudera-kun was in trouble and we needed to get here fast." Sora reminded him.

 

"I know, I was just saying." Yamamoto said, getting some of the blood off. He'll have to ask Denis-san when he gets back.

 

"Thank you!"

 

Both boys looked down in utter confusion as Gokudera was bowing to them.

 

"Um...Gokudera-kun?" Sora said.

 

"I...the truth is...I know that deep down as I am right now...I'm weak." Gokudera admitted.

 

"Don't say that!" Sora protested.

 

"No, I must say this!" Gokudera's conviction to finish what he wanted to say held firm, "I know I'm stubborn..." his mother's face flashed before him, "But...I'm not as strong as I thought!"

 

Sora and Yamamoto kept quiet as they let him sort his feelings out.

 

"But...! Even though I feel like this," Gokudera continued, "I thought that if would be enough to protect my mother! That it would be enough to protect myself and her..."

 

"Gokudera-kun..."

 

Gokudera lifted up his head, fresh tears streaming down his face, "But...I was wrong! My strength isn't enough! I know that...but I don't know how to trust others...because even if I did..."

 

They will abuse that trust.

 

Slender arms wrapped around his crying form, effecting him in a good way. The hug was warm and full of kindness...just like his mother's hugs.

 

"Its okay to feel like you're not strong enough," Sora said to him gently, "We all feel that way. Me, Takeshi, and I know Kyōya feels the same, even if he won't admit to it."

 

Gokudera had a hunch he was talking about Hibari Kyōya, but said nothing.

 

Sora then took Gokudera's hand into his, "But there's something you need to know, Gokudera-kun. You are not alone."

 

The silver haired boy's eyes widened.

 

"Back in Italy you may have felt alone, but you don't have to feel that way here. Me, Takeshi, and Kyōya will be right here by your side from now on. Because we're your friends."

 

Yamamoto smiled in agreement.

 

Ah, he understood why he felt like he was reaching out to someone when he made eye contact with Sora in the music room that day. That person was Sora Heiwajima. He swore he'd never trust anyone but himself, but with him...things can be different. If it's this person then he will give his complete trust to him, and make a new vow.

 

A vow to love himself more, and also...to love and trust others for as long as he lived.

* * *

In the Disciplinary Office the red stone pulsated as it glowed, the red light leaving the stone just like it did with the rain stone years ago.

 

Kyōya watched as the red light headed off in a certain direction and deduced it must be going to Gokudera Hayato. He didn't know what the boy's truth was, but figured he'd faced it just like they did years ago.

 

Something was about to happen.

 

Something that required them to face their truths in order to bond with the stones.

 

Whatever the threat was he vowed to bite it to death, and knew Sora would also want to face it. That all accepting feeling and determination is what attracted him to the Little Animal in the first place.

* * *

Sora and Yamamoto noticed the red light and knew what it was instantly. Gokudera meanwhile looked confused and looked in the direction they were, and saw the red light coming right at him.

 

The red light hit him dead on as his body glowed red before the light dimmed. Opening his eyes he gave a questioning look at the two who nodded towards each other.

 

"Gokudera-kun, you might want to look up your shirt. Its glowing underneath." Sora advised.

 

Gokudera did as he was told and sure enough, there was a red tattoo with the storm symbol on his waist.

 

"This is..."

 

"You faced your truth, Gokudera-kun just like us." Sora said showing him his tattoo above his hand, as did Yamamoto who showed his on his neck, "Kyōya has one, too, but its on his wrist."

 

"What does this mean exactly?" Gokudera asked.

 

Sora and Yamamoto looked at each other before looking back at Gokudera.

 

"We have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"Good morning, Sora-sama, Takeshi." Gokudera greeted as he walked in the classroom.

 

Yesterday they went back to the school and went straight to Kyōya's office to tell him everything. From Kyōya's werewolf heritage to Sora having the entity known as 'Neo' within his mind, and the stones along with flames that they have.

 

Gokudera accepted all of this and looked proud to be apart of something for once. He asked Sora if he could speak to Neo, but there was no need to for Neo had come out and introduced himself, much to Kyōya's annoyance. Before school was over, Gokudera went to the Archery club to see if it wasn't too late to get in, and sure enough he allowed to show off his skills in archery and got in.

 

When school was over Sora and Yamamoto followed Gokudera to his house so he could introduce them to his mother. She was a very beautiful woman and exuded a motherly aura that almost brought Yamamoto to tears, reminding him of his own mother. They stayed over at his place for what felt like hours before leaving, but before they did, Yamamoto told Gokudera that if he needed a part time job then Russia Sushi was looking for some part timers. Gokudera was thinking about the offer, but Sora knew Gokudera would accept the part time position.

 

"Good morning, Hayato-kun." Sora greeted. He tried to tell Gokudera that adding a 'sama' to his name was unnecessary, but the boy wouldn't hear of it.

 

"Morning, Hayato!" Yamamoto greeted then noticed something, "How does it feel carrying your archery equipment around?"

 

Gokudera sighed, "It'll take some getting used to, but I don't hate having to carry it around with me everywhere from now on."

 

"You'll get used to it." Yamamoto assured him.

 

"Obviously." Gokudera snorted.

 

Sora smiled at their interaction.

 

Masaomi meanwhile was staring at the scene like a gaping fish, "Okay, I need an explanation as to how this happened, like right now!"

 

Sora gave him a knowing smile.

* * *

**As Thunderous As Lightning**


	5. Thunderous As Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children running from the dark underworld that threatens to take them away again. Sora will be the sky that erases that very darkness.

_**Thunder roars but does not strike. Lightning strikes but does not roar. Choose to be lightning.** _

_**—Matshona Dhliwayo** _

 

* * *

They were running.

 

Running away from the dangerous people who wouldn't stop chasing them.

 

Two boys along with two girls were running through the streets of Ikebukuro, followed by some men in black suits.

 

"Get back here!"

 

"Stop, you damn brats!"

 

The child with black wavy hair turned before shocking the men painfully, leaving their charred bodies behind as they resumed running.

 

"Fūta, anything yet?!" The black haired boy questioned.

 

After shocking the men they managed to find a good hiding spot in some alley. The boy with short light brown hair known as "Fūta" was the one that told them that their "savior" was here in Ikebukuro and that he will know what the person looks like when he sees them.

 

As the three kids were catching their breath, Fūta decided to look at the other end of the alley before sprinting off suddenly, making the other three follow behind him even though they were tired. The small child crashed into someone a little older than him and cried out.

 

"Sora-nii!" Fūta cried as he hugged the confused teenage boy.

 

Sora was very confused. First he was walking with his friends, the next thing he knew he was suddenly being hugged by a boy he didn't even know, but called him "Sora-nii" anyway.

 

Who is this child?

 

And where did he come from?

 

Looking down he noticed there were three other children with him. A boy with black curly hair, pale green eyes was holding the hand of a girl who appeared to be Chinese with black hair that was in twin braids, and black hair. She was holding the hand of another girl with red hair that covered her eyes. Getting a good look at them he noticed the clothes they were wearing if he could even call it that, and where the bloody hell where their shoes?! They were completely barefooted!

 

He didn't hesitate to lift the boy hugging him in his arms before tensing, "Hayato-kun, Takeshi, Masaomi, trouble is coming our way!"

 

Gokudera and Yamamoto pushed the other three children towards Masaomi before taking out their weapons.

 

"You charge while I cover you! Don't hold back!" Gokudera told him as he got his bow and arrow ready.

 

Yamamoto's usual smile became sharp like a sharks, "Don't worry," he took his bamboo sword out and got ready, "I won't." He said as his eyes became sharp.

 

Soon they heard footsteps approaching as men wearing black suits came running right towards them. Yamamoto didn't hesitate to attack them, knocking two of them out as they crashed into the walls. As the others prepared to attack, arrows were sent flying in their direction, hitting four of the men in the shoulder and legs to stop their movements. There were only two left.

 

Yamamoto had his bamboo blade slung over his shoulder with shark like grin still present, "Hey, why are you chasing after these kids?"

 

Gokudera was already prepared to shoot more arrows, "Answer or I'll plunge two arrows into your skulls."

 

Sora held Fūta protectively in his arms, as the other three children were clinging to him. Masaomi had just ended a call he made and decided to protect the kids along with Sora.

 

Gokudera eyed the men until he recognized one of them, "You...you're from the Todd Family!"

 

"Todd Family?" Yamamoto questioned.

 

"They're a mafia Famiglia from Italy," Gokudera said, "The Todd Family are known for their bloodlust. The man on the right is Paolo Aldina, the leader of the family."

 

Masaomi's eyes were wide, "What the hell are the mafia doing here in Ikebukuro, and why are they after these kids?!"

 

Sora narrowed his eyes at them, "That's a very good question, Masaomi."

 

Yamamoto pointed his blade at them this time no longer smiling, "I think its time you guys start talking."

 

Paolo sneered at them, "None of your damn business, you brat! Get them, Enzo!"

 

"Yes, boss!"

 

Before Enzo could even advance towards them he was suddenly dangling in the air by his throat, as wires began to strangle him. The wires were seen briefly, resembling a spider web that captured its prey. As he clawed at the wires trying to get himself free the leader—Paolo backed away slowly, only to get whacked in the face with a tonfa and sent sprawling to the ground.

 

"For disturbing the peace of Ikebukuro, and attacking its civilians...I'll bite you to death." Hibari appeared in all his glory, behind him was Kusakabe and the other members of the Disciplinary Squad.

 

Masaomi grinned, "You got here quick, Hibari-senpai!"

 

"Hn." Hibari nodded as his men began gathering the mafia members and Sora released Enzo finally. The man had lost consciousness at some point, but he didn't care.

 

"Who are these pests?" Hibari demanded.

 

Gokudera lowered his weapon, "The Todd Family. A mafia Famiglia known within Italy."

 

Hibari raised a brow.

 

"These guys are known to be bloody from what the rumors suggest, but the real question is..." Gokudera trailed off.

 

"Why were they chasing these kids?" Yamamoto finished.

 

"Hey, you okay?!"

 

The three of them turned their attention towards Masaomi and Sora. The little boy in Sora's arms had passed out while the other three kids were calling the boy's name.

 

"What's wrong?!" Yamamoto asked, running over.

 

"I don't know the kid suddenly passed out!" Masaomi panicked.

 

Sora was still holding the boy before sighing in relief, "He's fine. He just passed out from exhaustion."

 

Yamamoto frowned as he checked the other three kids, "He looks a little skinny, too. They all do," then smiled at the other three, "Hey there, can you tell us your names?"

 

The boy and girl gave him nervous and suspicious looks, but otherwise answered.

 

"L-Lambo...Bovino..." the boy answered.

 

"I-Pin..." The girl replied.

 

The girl with red hair didn't reply so I-Pin did it for her, "Her name is Mami..."

 

Yamamoto rubbed their heads gently and frowned inwardly as they flinched, "Nice to meet you, Lambo, I-Pin, Mami."

 

Sora smiled at them, "Don't worry, we're going to take you some place safe."

 

Lambo, I-Pin, and Mami looked relieved.

 

Hibari noticed I-Pin and scowled as he knew exactly who she was. The fact that she's here and in this condition proves he needed to have a little 'chat' with a certain relative of his.

 

Gokudera gasped when he recognized the boy in Sora's arms, "Is that...Ranking Fūta?!"

 

"Ranking Fūta?" Sora questioned.

 

Gokudera's expression became serious, "Sora-sama, if this boy is who I think he is then we need to get him to a safe location quickly."

 

Whatever is going on chances are Gokudera might have some inkling about it. But he's right. Right now their priority is getting the kids somewhere safe. And he knew just the place.

 

"I know where they can stay, and well...Kyōya won't like it." He said.

 

The boy in question scowled as he knew exactly who Sora was talking, and so did Yamamoto.

 

"Hahaha...don't try to attack him, Hibari." Yamamoto requested or more like pleaded.

 

This only caused Hibari's scowl to deepen.

 

Masaomi and Gokudera were rightfully confused, "Uh, excuse me...but who are you guys talking about?"

 

The children were also curious.

 

"Well...the person we're talking about is a little..."

* * *

Shinra frowned as he did checkups on all the kids, even though Fūta was still asleep. He taken by surprise when Sora showed up along with his friends and asked him to check and see if the kids were healthy. Celty had moved the three conscious kids over towards the couch while they waited to get their checkups.

 

When he was done with his final analysis on the kids he went back out to his living room. The sight that greeted him made him smile, as Sora had Lambo and Mami in his lap, while Hibari had the girl I-Pin in his. Coughing, he got their attention and gave them is diagnosis.

 

"From what I can see here all of them appear to be quite healthy," Shinra began, "Blood tests were normal, and aside from some old wounds that are starting to heal and malnourishment I'm happy to report that nothing else was done to these kids.

 

"Nothing we can see anyway..." he whispered but the older kids heard him.

 

"How's Fūta?" Sora was concerned about the boy.

 

Shinra's glasses glowed as he spoke, "Same diagnosis as the other three. I noticed he had a giant book with him. There's probably a story behind that, but that wasn't my main priority. The visible scars he carries will probably never heal."

 

It took everything in Sora's power not to go to where those Todd Family people are, and strangle every last one of them to death. Everyone else in the room were too busy being pissed off to be horrified about what Shinra just told them.

 

Shinra adjusted his glasses, "I realize the mafia have their own set of rules in the underworld, but certain lines should never be crossed when it comes to children...and on that note." Out of nowhere he brought out some equipment that was suited for torture.

 

"WE WILL HUNT THE BASTARDS WHO DID THIS DOWN AND CASTRATE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" He declared as he laughed like an insane maniac.

 

Masaomi and Gokudera were understandably flabbergasted at Shinra's sudden change in personality.

 

Sora sighed as he assured the children that Shinra was not insane, "Shinra-san means well, but sometimes he can get a little..."

 

"Annoying." Hibari finished.

 

"Hahaha..." Yamamoto laughed nervously in agreement.

 

Celty luckily jabbed him in the ribs to stop his psychotic episode before typing on her phone.

 

[I'm sorry about him. He has his moments, but his hearts in the right place.]

 

"We know, Celty-san." Sora said.

 

"We're used to it." Yamamoto added.

 

"Hn."

 

Celty typed again.

 

[More importantly, we need to know why those Mafia guys were chasing these kids down. We also need to know he they're the ones that harmed them in the first place.]

 

"They are currently within our custody," Hibari told her, "We intend to interrogate them and find out everything."

 

Masaomi meanwhile was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the Black Rider lives here with a doctor and isn't as scary as the rumors make her out to be. Oh, and the fact he is actually a she was also a shock. He really made some interesting friends.

 

Shinra got it together, "Right, in the meantime the kids can stay here for as along as they want. It will be just like a family, and me and Celty are the mother and father~ow!" He was once again jabbed in the ribs by Celty for that comment.

 

[Shut up!] She sounded embarrassed if the emoji she had displayed at the end of the sentence was any indication.

 

Gokudera looked over at Sora, "Is this guy a moron?"

 

Sora could do nothing but sigh at the obvious observation.

* * *

The kids had fallen asleep finally in the same room as Fūta, but not before getting some food in their bellies first. As the kids were taking a nap, the others decided to ask Gokudera some questions since he came from Italy. Luckily, the boy was all too happy to oblige.

 

"As I said before we came here, I believe the reason the Todd Family were chasing the kids because Ranking Fūta is with them." Gokudera started.

 

"Is there something special about Fūta?" Sora asked.

 

"Yes, his title is "Ranking Fūta." The reason he has that title is because of his ranking ability, which is said to be 100% accurate. If someone were to get their hands on him and use his rankings to their advantage...then they will be able to rule the world." He explained.

 

Masaomi gulped at the thought of someone using the kid to take over the world and change things. It was a scary thought.

 

"But he's just a kid..." Yamamoto said in disbelief.

 

"That doesn't mean anything in the mafia world." Sora said, sounding almost venomous.

 

"Hn." Hibari knew that to be a fact since is ancestor Alaude who was of French descent got involved in the mafia when he went to Italy. Children were never safe from the mafia, and were always the first to be targeted.

 

"That's just..." Masaomi knew there were gangs in Ikebukuro, but they weren't sick enough to use kids for anything.

 

"Its a good thing we stopped them before they managed to eventually catch the kids." Sora said.

 

"Yeah, but how did the kid know Sora's name? Does it have something to do with the rankings?" Yamamoto questioned.

 

"Possibly, Sora-sama must have a high ranking that required Ranking Fūta to come all the way here and track him down." Gokudera theorized.

 

"But why me specifically?" There was nothing special about him, so why come all the way here?

 

"Come on, isn't it obvious?" Masaomi spoke, "The kid knows you're a lot stronger than you look. And the kindest guy we know, of course the kid would want to come all the way here to see you."

 

Knowing Sora for the amount of time he did, Masaomi knows just how kind the boy is, and doesn't care what sort of background a person comes from, either. Its one of reasons he likes hanging out with Sora and rest of the gang so much.

 

The boy blushed at the good qualities Masaomi listed off about him, "D-Don't exaggerate so much..."

 

Yamamoto laughed, "There's no need to be so embarrassed about something that's true."

 

Gokudera nodded in agreement.

 

"Hn." Hibari grunted.

 

"Anyway!" Sora tried to get off the subject about him, "Shinra-san agreed to let the kids stay here. He said we can come and visit them as many times as we want, so I was thinking we should come back tomorrow and visit."

 

"Of course we will!" Yamamoto said.

 

"I'm kinda worried that guy might try to hug the kids to death if we don't come back and visit." Masaomi added.

Hibari didn't say a word, but silently agreed.

 

"By the way, who is this guy really?" Gokudera finally asked.

 

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, too." Masaomi was wondering about Shinra himself.

 

"Shinra-san's a friend of brother Shizuo-nii even though he won't admit to it. They've known each other since they were kids, and are still in touch with each other even now." Sora explained.

 

"Seriously, even though the guy looks like a weirdo?!" Masaomi exclaimed in shock.

 

"He does appear to have a few screws loose." Gokudera had to agree with that.

 

"Annoying." Hibari repeated his earlier complaint about Shinra.

 

"We get you don't like him Kyōya." Sora said to him dryly.

 

"Shinra-san's working to become a doctor." Yamamoto said out of nowhere.

 

Masaomi and Gokudera shivered, but said nothing.

 

They decided to leave for the day, but Hibari stayed back for a little while longer to confront Celty and Shinra about something.

 

"You aren't human." He stated bluntly.

 

Celty and Shinra stiffened and wondered if maybe Sora had said something to the boy before throwing that thought out the window. There's no way Sora would say anything about Celty to Hibari, despite how close the two of them are. Meaning the kid figured it out on his own.

 

Hibari kept pressing for answers, "My instincts are telling me—no, clawing at very inch of my soul that you're more than what you appear to be. So I will say this once more...you are not human."

 

Celty looked over at Shinra who simply sighed with a nod.

 

Slowly, she removed her yellow helmet revealing no head, but smoke coming out of her body. Aside from Shinra, Hibari's the second human she's shown her headless form to. Sora didn't count because while he did ask what she was, he didn't ask to see her take off her helmet.

 

Hibari stared at the black smoke that was coming out of her body in contemplation. It was obvious this woman is a Dullahan, meaning, "without a head" in Irish. Not only that, but a Dullahan is considered a fairy in Irish mythology. In some of the legends, a Dullahan always has its head with them at all times, but this one doesn't. Either she lost it or it was taken from her, or both.

 

Satisfied with the results of his analysis he decided to tell them something about himself as compensation.

 

"Loup-Garou."

 

Both Shinra and Celty had confused looks on their faces until Shinra finally got it.

 

"Loup-Garou...as in you?!" He exclaimed.

 

Celty was just as shocked.

 

"Hn."

 

Shinra had a knowing look on his face at the revelation, "That...explains so much..." The boy was constantly calling people "herbivores," and "carnivores," like he was some predator looking for the next prey to strike and devour. Then there's him and his trademark saying, "I'll bite you to death." In a way, Shinra feels like he totally should have seen that coming.

 

Celty was fast typing on her phone: [Does Sora know about...well, you know...]

 

"He does."

 

"I still can't believe there's someone in this day and age that's part were-wolf! It must be passed on by the descendants of the one that was the original Loups-Garou!" Shinra began rambling off again.

 

"Annoying." Hibari glared.

 

Celty shook her non-present head before typing towards Hibari again: [How does it feel? Knowing that you're part were-wolf, I mean.]

 

Hibari didn't hesitate to answer, "I am me. That's all that matters."

 

Celty stared at him before a minute before typing again: [That's right...you are you, and that's all.]

 

"The same is said of you." Hibari said to her before heading towards the door, "Take care of the little animals...I need to bite some trespassing herbivores do death." The steel and conviction in his left no doubts in Celty's mind that he was going to show those mafia guys the meaning of fear. She almost felt sorry for them.

 

Almost.

 

 _'Hopefully he doesn't kill them, but then again that might be asking for too much.'_  She thought.

* * *

"I wonder how the kids are doing?" Sora wondered.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure the kids are doing okay." Yamamoto smiled.

 

"Sword Freaks's right, by the way did Skylark say anything about those guys from the Todd Family?" Gokudera was curious to know if they spilled their guts out to Hibari yet.

 

"They did...they were after Fūta and not Mami, I-Pin, and Lambo," Sora said, "But since they were with him they decided to just take all of them back to their headquarters in Italy and use them."

 

"Scumbags." Masaomi growled.

 

Yamamoto laughed, "There's no need to worry about those guys anymore because Hibari...took care of them."

 

"Or his family did anyway." Sora elaborated, "They don't like the mafia, and don't appreciate having them here in Ikebukuro, which is their territory right along with Namimori."

 

Masaomi wanted to know what they meant by that, but found it best not to ask.

 

As they finally arrived at Shinra's place they heard a loud sound before there was distinct yelling being heard soon after.

 

"You're dead, you're dead, you're dead...YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD!"

 

Sora and Yamamoto looked to each other before Sora sighed and stomped inside, leaving a confused Masaomi and Gokudera behind.

 

"What...the hell...?" Gokudera forced out.

 

Yamamoto let out an uncomfortable laugh, "That's Sora's older brother...Shizuo-san."

 

"The person yelling just now is actually him?!" Masaomi exclaimed in shock.

 

"Yep!"

 

As two were about to ask more questions they heard someone else yell.

 

"Put that door down right now, Shizuo-nii! You're scaring the kids!" That was definitely Sora's voice, and from the sounds of it he was scolding the older Heiwajima for going on a rampage with kids around.

 

"Let's go in, things might get interesting." Yamamoto said with a grin.

 

Still dumbfounded the two boys followed Yamamoto inside the room and sure enough there was Sora scolding his older brother, with the kids hiding behind him. There was someone else they noticed for the first time. It was a male with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black jacket and pants sporting a red shirt. He was smiling at the display, it looked harmless at first glance, but Gokudera had been in the mafia world since the day he was born to know the true meaning of that smile.

 

A smile of interest.

 

And the look in his eyes support it.

 

Gokudera doesn't like it, and he doesn't like whoever this guy is.

 

"Apologize to Shinra-san and the kids, then fix the door." Sora said to Shizuo.

 

Shizuo grumbled at the thought of apologizing to Shinra, but did it anyway if only to ease his brother's mind.

 

"Sorry..."

 

"Now the kids."

 

Shizuo looked over at the children that were still hiding behind Sora and apologized like he really meant it because he really did feel bad for scaring them.

 

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

 

The children stared at him before accepting his apology since he was Sora's older brother.

 

"Good, now go fix Shinra-san's door." Sora ordered.

 

"Right." Shizuo picked up the door and went outside to try and fix it. The guy with black hair that had been quiet the whole time suddenly started to laugh like a child that just found something really interesting.

 

"Amazing...so Shizu-chan can't say no to his younger brother! Hysterical!" He laughed as Shinra finished wrapping him up his injuries.

 

Sora regarded the person with a calm, collected stare, "And you are...?"

 

"Right, my name is Izaya Orihara. I guess you could say that I'm a friend of both Shizu-chan and Shinra." Izaya introduced himself.

 

The calm look didn't leave Sora's face as he kept his gaze on Izaya completely, "I can believe you being a friend of Shinra-san, however the same can't be said about my brother."

 

Yamamoto was also staring at Izaya, but ti was the stare of a predator. Gokudera already decided he didn't like the guy, and if Hibari were here he would be trying to bite the guy to death right now.

 

Izaya smiled at the observation, "How very observant of you."

 

"It was obvious." Sora said dryly, "If you're done here then can you leave?"

 

Shinra gave Sora a mental thumbs up, 'Nice job, Sora!'

 

Surprisingly, Izaya got up and walked over by Sora, standing in front of him, "There's something about you...something interesting." He moved away from the boy as both Shizuo, Yamamoto, and Gokudera tried to hit him.

 

"Get the hell away from my brother, you bastard!" Shizuo growled.

 

"Hahaha, you shouldn't invade people's personal space like that...its not nice." Yamamoto's smile was sharp as he said this.

 

"Don't go near Sora-sama." Gokudera threatened.

 

Izaya raised both arms in the air, "There's no need for violence, but I must say that's some loyalty they have towards you. How admirable, if not creepy." With those words he left Shinra's apartment.

 

"Bastard." Shizuo glared.

 

Sora had a different opinion about Izaya, but it wasn't a favorable one. Erasing Izaya Orihara from his mind he addressed the kids, "How are you guys feeling today? Better?"

 

Fūta nodded, "We're feeling a lot better, Sora-nii!"

 

 

"Me, too." Lambo said.

 

"I-Pin, well rested." I-Pin added her own two cents.

 

Mami simply nodded, smiling shyly.

 

"That's good to hear."

 

Shinra added his own comments, "They not only slept well, but ate well, too."

 

Shizuo looked at Shinra, "By the way, who are these kids anyway?"

 

"Sora and his friends brought them here after they were being chased by some unsavory characters," Shinra answered, "Don't worry though, Hibari Kyōya dealt with them and sent them to his family members to take care of them."

 

Shizuo may not like Hibari, but even he had to admit the kid was a walking terror and could get anyone to talk whether they want to or not. He also had to admit that the kid was a good friend to his brother and really cared about him, too. Looking at the kids he can see that they felt safe around younger brother with their smiles expressing how they feel.

 

Sighing with a visible smile he rubbed his brother's head affectionately, "I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is I hope its not something that will get you into any trouble."

 

Sora felt guilty for what he was about to do...and that was lie to his brother for the first time.

 

"I'm not getting into trouble, I promise." He didn't exactly lie, but he wasn't being truthful either.

 

"Alright I'm heading back, see ya at home." Shizuo left Shinra's apartment being non the wiser.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to let Shizuo know about what's going on?" Shinra didn't want Shizuo to get involved in the underworld either, but if something were to happen to his younger brother god forbid he will snap.

 

"I know that I should tell him about what's going on, but I just can't bring myself to get him involved." Sora said.

 

Shinra put his medical kit away, "Fair enough."

 

There was a tug on Sora's shirt, looking down he saw it was Lambo, "Is that guy really your brother, Sora-nii?"

 

"He is, don't worry though for he's actually really nice...just has a tendency to get angry sometimes that's all." Sora said to him.

 

"My rankings say that Shizuo Heiwajima's extreme anger is ranked #1 out of 789." Fūta said.

 

"Ranked first out that many?" Sora didn't even know how to react to that information.

 

Shinra thought about the Ranking thoughtfully, "That sounds about right."

 

Celty agreed with the ranking too.

 

"Yamamoto Takeshi is ranked #10 out of 600 of people who are natural born swordsmen." The little boy continued.

 

Yamamoto blinked a few time before smiling, "I kinda like it!"

 

"That's not a bad ranking." Masaomi was impressed.

 

"Gokudera Hayato's marksmanship is ranked #4 out of #30."

 

Gokudera appreciated the ranking very much.

 

"Sora Heiwajima is ranked first out of those who love children and accepts those who cannot except themselves."

 

Sora felt the urge to blush at the ranking he got, "Is that how you knew about me? From your rankings?"

 

Fūta nodded happily, "You also have a ranking that says you'll protect anyone who asks you."

 

"Eh?"

 

Yamamoto nodded, "Sounds just like Sora."

 

"Anyway, if you feel up to it can you tell us what exactly happened to all of you?" Sora asked carefully.

 

The children were tense at the thought of telling someone what happened to them, but did so anyway.

 

"We originally escaped from the Estraneo Family..." Lambo said.

 

Gokudera's eyes widened, "Estraneo?!"

 

"What is it?" Yamamoto was worried about the expression Gokudera was making.

 

A dark look appeared on the silver haired boy's face, "There were some rumors about them from other mafia family's. The rumors about them were that they were doing some...questionable experiments on their own family members, and because of that they were persecuted by other mafia families."

 

Celty typed fast on her cellphone: [Human experiments?! That's just cruel!]

 

"I must admit, even I'm finding it hard to swallow these rumors about them, but judging by the state of the kids when they first got here...it must be true then." Shinra said in a grave tone.

 

"That's because it is true." Fūta was hugging Sora now, who returned it, "They captured me, I-Pin, and Mami...it was awful...!"

 

Sora was rubbing the boy's head in calm, soothing strokes. How the hell could the mafia just get away with something like this?! Was it because they held power and authority? That's no excuse!

 

"What about you, Lambo?" Yamamoto was calm, but inwardly he was extremely pissed off.

 

Lambo looked down hatefully as he gripped his right arm tightly, "My family...sold me to them."

 

"They did what?!" Masaomi exclaimed.

 

Sora didn't hesitate to grab Lambo and hug him, too. Lambo was surprised by the contact, but didn't try to get away from the warm embrace.

 

"Were there others besides all of you?" Sora asked.

 

Fūta nodded, "There were other kids besides us, but they all..."

 

Died.

 

Right, of course they did.

 

"But, there was this older kid that got rid of all of them and freed us all! His names Mukuro-nii!" Lambo said.

 

"Mukuro?"

 

I-Pin talked this time, "Mukuro-san saved us! Nice person!"

 

Mami nodded in agreement.

 

"I see, I'm glad he saved all of you." Sora smiled, "Do you know where he is now?"

 

They shook their heads.

 

"We lost him when we escaped..." Fūta looked absolutely heartbroken about it, too as did the other kids. Hopefully they'll be able to see Mukuro again.

 

Gokudera thought of something, "Something doesn't sit right though."

 

"What do you mean?" Masaomi asked.

 

"Before I left Italy I heard that Vongola was supposed to be the ones to shut them down," Gokudera scowled, "Either that was false, or in the end they just decided to turn a blind eye and let the kids suffer."

 

"Vongola is the strongest family in Italy," Fūta explained, "Before I was captured by the Estraneo family I heard they no longer help those in need and focus on their family."

 

"That's so selfish!" Masaomi protested.

 

"The reason why Vongola didn't want to get involved is because they've been too busy protecting the heir. Last I heard he was a bit younger than me, but is next in line to run the family." Gokudera explained even though he was still angry that Vongola who preached about helping others in need no longer practiced what they preached.

 

"Do you know the kids name?" Shinra asked.

 

Gokudera shook his head, "No, they were keeping his identity tight lipped. No one knows the heir's name, but I think he might be around our age about now."

 

Yamamoto was surprised, "They would name someone around the same age as us as an heir?"

 

"That's how the mafia world is...age doesn't matter." Gokudera stated as a simple fact, even though he hated to do so.

 

Shinra clapped his hands, "Enough with all of this depressing talk, how about you all hang out with the kids on Sunday?"

 

"Where did that come from?" Sora questioned.

 

"Don't be silly! Besides, the kids would love to hang out with all of you, right?" Shinra gestured towards the kids.

 

"Can we really?" Fūta and Lambo look up at Sora with hopeful eyes.

 

Seeing those hopeful eyes made him give in, "Of course we can hang out together on Sunday."

 

There was no telling what hell these kids must've gone through in the past, but he wanted to make sure he gave them at least one happy memory.

* * *

Sunday came in a flash as they were all at an amusement park and were having fun. Sora somehow managed to drag Hibari along with them and even placed wolf ears on him. Now the only one who could get away with that was Sora don nobody else, evident when Hibari decided to just silently accept his fate.

 

"Look, Sora-nii!" Fūta was pointing at a bunny mascot who was giving out balloons.

 

"Do you want one?" Sora asked.

 

"Yes!" Such a happy and adorable face should be considered a sin,

 

Yamamoto who was dragging Gokudera and Masaomi with him volunteered to go with him and the other kids to get some balloons.

 

"Is that okay?"

 

"Its fun! You and Hibari can hang out along with Lambo!" Yamamoto assured them as he shooed them away.

 

"Well...okay, come on Kyōya, Lambo."

 

"Okay, Sora-nii!" Lambo said happily.

 

"Hn." Hibari replied.

 

As the three separated from the group, Gokudera eyed Yamamoto, "You act like a goofball, but that's just a mask you wear."

 

Yamamoto laughed, "Nah, its nothing like that! I just want those two to hang out with each other since its been a long time!"

 

 _'He really is sneaky.'_  Gokudera thought.

 

Masaomi didn't get what Yamamoto was talking about, but felt it was best not to ask.

 

With Sora and Hibari they were walking with Lambo and participating in some games with him. The little boy was smiling from ear to ear as he played with them. Back when he was still living at the Bovino mansion he was always ignored and got those nasty looks from everyone in his family. Then came the day when they decided to get rid of him once and for all by selling him to the Estraneo family for him to constantly have to endure electric shocks, day in and day out.

 

It was horrible, and it hurt so much.

 

Now though...now he was free to actually enjoy himself and be him.

 

Sora enjoyed seeing the happy look on Lambo's face, "He looks really happy."

 

"Hn."

 

"Sorry for dragging you out here," Sora apologized, "Its been so long since we've hung out together that I was starting to feel a little...lonely." There was a tint of pink on both cheeks.

 

Hibari was watching Sora's facial expression before reaching his hand up and touching his cheek like the day they first met as kids. Sora tensed but soon leaned into the warm touch of the stoic boy next to him. Looking into the steel eyes brought him a sense of comfort that he'd always felt when he was around the boy.

 

This feeling he felt was different when he was around his other friends...

 

It was...

 

"Let me go!"

 

They both turned their heads sharply to the front and saw Lambo was being manhandled by some thugs that looked familiar to Sora, but didn't think about it right now. He kicked the thug that was holding Lambo in a not so good way hard in the shin, while Hibari didn't hesitate to take out his tonfas. Before they knew it, the two were in a fight with these annoying thugs who had the nerve to ruin the kids happy day.

 

Lambo stared in awe at the way Sora-nii and Hibari-nii were fighting. He was scared when these guys suddenly grabbed him in a way that reminded him of when those guys back at Estraneo would force him out of his cell, and make him do those experiments again.

 

He was scared.

 

But seeing how his big brothers were fighting like those without fear made him want to not be afraid anymore either. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one thug was sneaking up behind Sora-nii and charged without thinking.

 

"Get away from Sora-nii!" He shouted.

 

"Lambo?!" Sora exclaimed.

 

Lambo was still charging at the thug, "Dengeki-kaku (Electric Shove)!" When he made contact with the thug the man convulsed erratically as a surge of electricity coursed through his body. It felt like an eternity before the electric shock ceased and he fell backwards, his body giving off smoke.

 

It was quiet for a bit as Sora stood there dumbfounded by what Lambo just did. Hibari gave off a smirk at the display.

 

"Wao."

 

Lambo was huffing as he stared down at the charred and defeated thug before looking over at Sora.

 

"Lambo, are you okay?" Sora approached and was nearly knocked over when Lambo barreled into him, hugging his middle, "Lambo?"

 

"I was scared..."

 

Lambo's tone expressed just how scared he was but protected Sora anyway.

 

"They looked really scary...when that guy grabbed my arm I was too scared to do anything. I hate being scared...I hate being called 'useless!' I...I want to be brave like Sora-nii! I don't want to be a crybaby anymore...I want to be strong and brave like you!" Lambo confessed how he felt.

* * *

Back at Hibari's house the green stone began to glow as a green light shot off towards its intended destination.

* * *

Sora and Hibari saw it in the distance as it came straight at Lambo. Lambo finally noticed and flinched when the green light hit him square on the forehead. As the light dimmed, there was a green tattoo on his forehead with the symbol for lighting on it.

 

Lambo couldn't see it however, but he did feel something strange coming off from his forehead. It was a tingling feeling like static, but it wasn't so bad.

 

"Hey, Sora-nii...what just happened?" Lambo innocently asked.

 

Sora and Hibari looked to each other before Sora gave Lambo a smile, "Lambo...this might take awhile to explain..."

 

And explain he did.

 

**Location: Italy**

A boy that looked to be about Sora and other gangs age was sitting on top of a cliff with an amused expression on his face. Around him were others who just stared at his back.

 

"Kufufu...I see."

 

"Mukuro-sama?" One of the unnamed figures called out to the boy.

 

Mukuro stood up, his back still facing them, "Change of plans. I know the Vongola heir is hidden within Namimori, but something far more interesting has caught my attention."

 

"So we're not going to Namimori then?"

 

Mukuro finally turned to them, "Oya? I didn't say that. We will still go to Namimori, but not for the Vongola Decimo, but to go pick someone up. After that we will head to Ikebukuro. A powerful Sky flame user resides there."

 

One of the boy grinned, "Sounds like fun!"

 

The other one fixed his glasses, "We'll go wherever you go, Mukuro-sama."

 

The third figure said nothing as he remained silent.

 

"Kufufufu."

 

_'Sora Heiwajima was it? What powerful flames you have.'_

 

The mist will soon head towards the sky.

* * *

_**Bright As The Sun** _


	6. Burn Bright Like The Sun

_**When the sun is shining I can do anything; no mountain is too high, no trouble too difficult to overcome.** _

_**—Wilma Rudolph** _

* * *

Yamamoto became to class with a shit eating grin one his face, well...that's how Hayato describes it anyway. Frankly, it was getting on his nerves, not to mention creepy as hell. What the hell was he all smiles about?

 

"What's with that shit eating grin on your face?" Gokudera couldn't take it anymore and had to ask just what the hell was making Takeshi be all smiles for.

 

"Yeah, no offense, but it's kinda scary." Masaomi said nervously.

 

"Come now you two." Sora chided them.

 

But he was curious as to why Yamamoto was looking so happy for, did something good happen at Russia Sushi and he wanted to tell them about it?

 

"We've got our first competition coming up in two weeks, so I'm kinda excited about it." Yamamoto finally told them what had him so damn happy.

 

"Really? That's great, Takeshi! Where's the competition being held at?" Sora asked, happy and excited for his friend.

 

Yamamoto's face became serious, "Its being held at Namimori Middle School."

 

Sora was no longer smiling as Takeshi mentioned his former living place. Namimori held some painful memories for Takeshi, but there were some good ones there, too. Mainly his father's smile, and his mother's loving support before she passed on.

 

Seeing the look on Sora's face, Yamamoto grinned, "I'll be fine, Sora. Don't worry so much."

 

Looking into those honest eyes of his, Sora could instantly that Takeshi wasn't lying to him. If he was okay with it, then so was he.

 

"You've already told Kyōya about this right?"

 

"Yep, he sounded like he wasn't all that interested when I told him first, but afterwards he said, "Hn." Yamamoto was all smiles when he said this.

 

"I see." Sora smiled.

 

Gokudera and Masaomi didn't get it, what the hell does him saying "Hn" even mean? Was it some sort of code or something? Unlike these two, they can't understand Hibari Kyōya.

 

"Two weeks, huh? I feel kinda sorry for those poor Namimori guys, you're really good with a sword, like you're some kind of natural or something." Masaomi commented.

 

"My dad used to be a swordsman in the past, that's what Dennis told me anyway, guess I get it from him." Yamamoto revealed.

 

"Now that's interesting." Masaomi said.

 

"You'll all come, right?" Yamamoto gave him his infamous eager look, sparkles hovering all around him.

 

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Of course we'll come, what kind of people do you take us for? And stop giving us those puppy dog eyes!"

 

"Sounds like fun, count me in!" Masaomi raised his hand in excitement.

 

"I would never miss this." Sora said.

 

Yamamoto gave them all a hug, "Thanks, guys!"

 

"You don't have to hug us!" Gokudera blushed in embarrassment as he struggled to get out of Yamamoto's hold.

 

"You like it, and you know it." Yamamoto teased.

 

"Want an arrow through the brain, you sword freak?!" Gokudera threatened.

 

"Ah, the sound of bonding friendship~" Masaomi teased.

 

"Change my mind, I'll get both of you!" Gokudera declares.

 

Sora chuckled at his friends antics as his worry of going to Namimori for Takeshi's competition was thrown out the window. But his intuition was still active at the thought of Namimori, but the feeling was different.

 

Strange.

 

_**Heiwajima Household** _

"A kendo competition?" Shizuo questions.

 

"That's right, Takeshi's really excited about it, too. Its in Namimori, and I was wondering if the two of you were okay with me going there to support him." Sora asks them, while sitting at the dinner table.

 

"We don't mind, but why come to us and ask this?" Kasuka inquired curiously.

 

At his inquiry, Sora fidgeted in his seat a little, "Well...for awhile now I've been getting this feeling from you guys about Namimori."

 

Shizuo and Kasuka looked to each other as he said this.

 

"And its not just the feeling I get from you two, but its the same with our parents," Sora was a very observant child, able to pick up on the emotions of others, his family included, "That time when I went to Namimori to visit Kyōya's grandmother, they looked tensed, even worried. It was then that I figured there was a reason they were uncomfortable with me going there, and if that was the case then maybe I shouldn't go."

 

Out of nowhere, Shizuo hugs him, his grip not constricting at all. This was one of those rare moments where Shizuo would show affection for his siblings by giving them hugs, but only when no one was around to see him do it. He was very shy about it being seen by others.

 

"Shizu-nii?"

 

"Listen, no matter what you'll always be our little brother, do you understand?" Shizuo grips him a little tighter as he says this.

 

Kasuka joins in the hug, too, "We all love you very much, never forget that."

 

A little worried about their sudden behavior, Sora hugs them back, "Mm, I know. When we arrive at Namimori I'll call you both to let you know we made it safely there."

 

"That brat will be there with you, right?" Shizuo was referring to Hibari.

 

Sora let out an amused huff, his older brother still doesn't like Kyōya, but they've come to have a certain degree of respect towards each other, "Mm, Kyōya will be coming with us, too, don't worry."

 

With one final squeeze from the both of them, they released him with weary smiles on their faces, clearly still very worried about him going to Namimori for the competition. He really wanted to ask them why they feel a certain way towards Namimori, but decided to let it go, deciding to wait for them to tell him why all on their own.

 

No matter what sort of secret they were hiding, it doesn't matter in the end for he's still their little brother.

* * *

"This bus really is amazing~!" Masaomi cheered as he was sitting in the back with Sora and the others. The Kendo captain was glad to have them come with them to Namimori. The bus was big enough to fit every member of the Kendo club, plus them, so there weren't any problems with those who were able to fit or not. There was an atmosphere of excitement as the members of the club couldn't wait to put their skills to the test.

 

"It was really nice of the captain to allow us to ride with them." Sora said.

 

"He seems like the level-headed type that's able to deal with anything, that includes Takeshi." Gokudera comments, sitting next to Sora.

 

"Eh, that's mean, Hayato!" Yamamoto whines, hugging him out of nowhere

 

"How many times have I told you to stop hugging me?!" Gokudera yelled.

 

"You know you like it." Masaomi teased.

 

"Shut up!" Gokudera denied, but the blush on his face told a different story.

 

Sora looked on in amusement, Yamamoto then noticed something, "Huh, where's Hibari-senpai?"

 

"You know Kyōya, he hates crowds, so he's up on the roof of the bus, probably taking a nap." Sora informed.

 

"That sounds just like him." Yamamoto said with a chuckle.

 

"He's seriously up there?! Won't he fall off?!" Masaomi wondered how the guy can even be up there, let alone be comfortable enough to take a nap.

 

"That's just how he is." Sora said.

 

Meanwhile the very person they were talking about was indeed sleeping up on the roof of the bus, the wind giving him a cool breeze as he peacefully slept.

 

They were on the road for a few more minutes before they finally arrived at a hotel. They already had their rooms, and will be given roommates. Sora and the rest of them were roomed together, while Hibari had his own personal room. It was a suite that was paid for by the Hibari clan, much to Hibari's ire, but didn't complain as much since he has his own room.

 

"These beds feel nice~" Masaomi rolled around on the bed a few times, "Wish I could take it home with me~"

 

Sora was on his back as he laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Fluffy..."

 

Gokudera sat on the bed next to Sora, "I read somewhere that these hotels have some leftover germs here. I don't know if you should lay on this bed, Sora-sama."

 

"I think it'll be fine, don't worry so much, Hayato-kun." Sora assures him.

 

Masaomi sits up suddenly, "Why don't we go explore Namimori a little bit?"

 

"Sounds like a good idea, we can also visit Tsuyoshi-san while we're here." Sora agreed.

 

"Dad'll be excited to see you guys!" Yamamoto said.

 

"You said he runs his own sushi shop here, right?" Gokudera asked.

 

"Yep, we can go and get some while we're here!"

 

"I'm in!" Masaomi raised his hand.

 

"Me too!" Sora joined in.

 

Gokudera crossed his arms, "I might as well go and see just how good your dad's sushi really is."

 

"Awesome! We'll invite Hibari, too!" Yamamoto was already out of the door before they could say anything.

 

Gokudera sighed, "That guy, that Skylark's gonna smash is face once he sees its him."

 

Sora chuckled.

 

_**Elsewhere, Namimori** _

While Sora's little group were on their way to Yamamoto's father's sushi place, there was another group that was walking home from school. Walking in front was a boy with a baby face, pale spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing the standard Namimori Middle School Uniform. His name was Sawada Ieshige—named as the 10th heir of the most influential mafia family, Vongola.

 

"The tournament is in three days, you guys think Mochida will win?" Ieshige asked his friends.

 

"Doubtful, the boy is an arrogant fool, his defeat is certain." A boy walking next to him answers plainly. He has long, blonde hair partially tied with a brown ribbon.

 

"There's no need to say something so hurtful, Albito." A girl chides him lightly for his comment. She has long, wavy blonde hair.

 

"I merely speak the truth, Rizona." Albito states.

 

"Oh, Albito..." Rizona sighs.

 

Ieshige didn't say anything, but he believed what Albito said about Mochida was true.

 

"I'm afraid I must agree with Albito-san, Mochida-san does not appear to be what one would call the ideal warrior." Another boy commented. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and is of Italian descent. His fringe slightly covering his right eye.

 

"Not you to, Basil!" Rizona says.

 

"The guy's a weakling, end of discussion." A female voice scoffs. She wavy blond hair and gray eyes.

 

"Even you, Brina-san?" Rizona turns to her.

 

"Hahi! That guy's a jerk, so who cares about him!" Another girl lets out an annoyed huff. She's a young teenage girl, with a slender and short build. She has dark brown, which is always worn in a ponytail and tied up with green hair bobbles.

 

"You have a point there, Haru-chan." Rizona couldn't even say anything against that.

 

Ieshige just watches as his friends talk bad about Mochida. The blonde haired boy couldn't help but see them as friends, even though they were really his guardians. Even to this day, he still couldn't comprehend the fact that he was going to be the next boss of Vongola, the most powerful mafia family in all of Italy. Before coming here to Namimori, he was living in Italy with his mother, father, and grandfather, learning about the history of Vongola before eventually taking the seat for himself some day. It was there that he met three of his very first guardians, Basil, Rizona, and Albito. Basil was brought in the family by his dad who adopted him after he was found abandoned in an alley. There, they discovered Basil had rain flames and that they were calling out to Ieshige, thus making him the boy's very first guardian. Meeting both Albito and Rizona was a different story, as they were both part of the Evocatore Family that was allied with Vongola. Ironically, their supposed future heir's Mist flames were calling out to Ieshige, along with Rizona. That was how he acquired the two of them. Brina was also a different story, too. Brina was once a member of the Bertesca Family, but due to some circumstances she left and became one of his guardians. That was the lot he acquired in Italy. Once leaving Italy to start middle school here in Namimori where he was originally born, he met Haru, as she...well was stalking him because she had taken a liking to his tutor. Some things happened, and it was found out that she had flames, and that they were calling out to him. The rest of his guardians, (mainly Albito and Brina) weren't exactly happy with that, but eventually accepted her. And finally there was Bianchi, an assassin that came to Namimori in order to kill him so that his tutor can come back to Italy with her. That didn't really work out as she was found out to be one of his guardians. She wasn't happy about it, neither was Albito, Rizona, and Basil, but she was his guardian so, like Haru, they didn't complain as much. Their flames sort of match their personalities.

 

**Bianchi—Storm Guardian.**

**Basil—Rain Guardian.**

**Rizona—Sun Guardian.**

**Albito—Mist Guardian.**

**Haru—Cloud Guardian.**

**Brina—Lightning Guardian.**

 

"What are you thinking about with that stupid look on your face, Baka-Shige." A tiny voice questioned from its position on top of his head. The one who spoke was a small infant, slightly tanned with black spiky hair and thin curly sideburns. His main outfit is an all black suit, with a red long-sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath, and a black fedora with an orange stripe, his fedora seems to contain all of his hair. He was accompanied by a green chameleon, known as Leon, he also wore a yellow pacifier around his neck. Don't let his appearance fool you, this baby may look cute, sweet, and innocent, but he is far from that. He is known by many names, but he simply goes by Reborn.

 

"Reborn, must you keep calling me that?" Ieshige complains to his tutor.

 

Reborn smirked, "Until you evolve, you will be known as Baka-Shige."

 

"So I'm some sort of lifeform now?" The boy muttered.

 

"A mafia boss doesn't complain." Reborn says.

 

"Yes, yes, by the way, where's Bianchi-san?" Ieshige was wondering about where she was for awhile now.

 

"Who knows?" Reborn shrugged.

 

 _'So you don't care?'_  Ieshige thinks with a sweat-drop before turning to his friends, "Why don't we all go my house for something to eat?"

 

"HAHI! Introducing me to your mother already, Ieshige-san?!" Haru was already off in LaLa Land as she was imagining Ieshige nervously introducing her to his mother.

 

Brina snorted, "You really are delusional, aren't you?"

 

Haru snapped her head towards her, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

 

Albito looked annoyed at Haru's antics, while Rizona tried to calm the two girls down, along with Basil, Ieshige meanwhile was sighing at his friends.

 

"If this annoys you so much then do something about it, Baka-Shige. A mafia boss should always deal with his subordinates by putting them in line." Reborn states.

 

"They're not my subordinates, but my friends." He took a step before losing his footing, almost hitting the ground, but before he could a hand stabilized him. Grateful, he was about to thank the person for their help, but found his breath taken away for a second as he looked into the face of the person that saved him. What drew him in was not only the boy's face, but his eyes, blonde streaked hair, and overall presence that screamed a sense of power. It was mostly his face that drew the most attention from him, as he looked just like his ancestor, Vongola Primo. Primo's portrait was hung for everyone in the mansion to see, people would often compare him to his ancestor, but after seeing this boy before him, he didn't even do the portrait justice. And when the mysterious boy smiled at him, it only confirmed just how similar he was to his ancestor.

 

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and gentle, like an older sibling worried for their youngest after almost taking a fall.

 

Realizing he still hadn't said anything he blushed before standing up right, "Y-Yeah...thanks..."

 

The boy smiled, "You're welcome."

 

Ieshige's eyes couldn't tear away from this boy, his features were slightly similar to his now that he was getting a better look at him. Almost too similar in fact. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reborn was standing on the ground, his eyes focused on the unknown boy, too. He may not be able to read the tiny hitman's facial features all that well, but he could have sworn he saw the baby's eyes widen as he stared at the boy.

 

"Sawada-dono...his face..." Wow, even Basil's noticed that this boy looks similar to his ancestor, and has almost the exact same face as him. They could almost be twins in fact, but that's not possible...right?

 

"You," Ieshige almost winced at Reborn's tone, his head slowly turning to look at the baby hitman, "What's your name." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Ieshige's been around Reborn long enough to know that you never disobey, ignore, or get smart with him in any way. His gaze turned back to the boy and saw he was giving Reborn an amused look, but...something was different. The look in his eyes has changed, almost as though he were a different person right now.

 

"There you are!"

 

In unison all of them turned to the voice from behind the boy. It was another boy, with blonde hair and brown eyes, walking next to him was another boy with silver hair, and narrowed green eyes.

 

"Don't just disappear on us like that." The blonde complained.

 

"Sorry, I was just excited to see Tsuyoshi-san again that I forgot about you guys."

 

"That's mean!"

 

"Sorry."

 

The silver haired boy meanwhile was eyeing Ieshige and his friends with suspicion before his eyes landed on Reborn. Instantly, his eyes widened slightly before he schooled his features again.

 

"Huh, where's Takeshi?"

 

"Oh, he's—"

 

Before he could finish, the silver haired boy grabbed the brown haired, blond streak boy's hand, "We're leaving." He dragged the boy away from them, leaving the other one confused.

 

"Huh, hey, wait up!" The blonde called after them as he followed the two off in the same direction.

 

For a minute it was silent as no one said anything until all three of them were gone, and out of sight.

 

The person to finally break the tension was Haru, "Wow...that brown haired boy with the blonde streaks looked amazing..."

 

"If you have nothing to say but nonsense, then shut up." Brina commented, "But in all seriousness, that boy...he looks too much like Vongola Primo, not to mention he's got the same face as you."

 

"He really is the spitting image of Vongola Primo, not only that, but the fact that he looks like you..." Rizona still couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him.

 

"The resemblance is uncanny...almost too uncanny." Albito was suspicious about the mysterious boy's origins.

 

"Yeah...he really does have the same face as me, doesn't he." Ieshige didn't really know what to feel right now.

 

Suddenly Basil remembered something, "Wait, a minute, Sawada-dono! That boy with the silver hair, I believe that was Bianchi-san's younger brother!"

 

"What?!"

 

"Remember when Bianchi-san mentioned him once? You asked what he looked like so that we may possibly help find him, she gave the description that he had silver hair, and green eyes!" Basil reminded him.

 

Ieshige's eyes widened, "That was him...! He's here in Namimori! But wait...the look on his face when he saw Reborn, do you know him Re—huh, he's gone!"

 

True enough, Reborn was indeed gone and out of sight.

 

Where did he go?

* * *

Sora's gang finally did arrive at Tsuyoshi's sushi place, but the tense air around them didn't fade. Yamamoto, who wasn't there when they had that encounter with that boy, wanted to know what was going on. Gokudera simply said he'd explain everything once they ordered some food. Having gotten what they ordered, Gokudera got right to explaining why he reacted the way he did.

 

Gokudera takes a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry for acting out of character back there, Sora-sama."

 

"It's okay, but would you mind telling us what's wrong? You looked really pale." Sora had never seen Gokudera's face look so white as it did back there.

 

Once again, Gokudera lets out a shaky break as he responds, "That baby...the one with the fedora. He's well known around the underworld, and is very good at what he does."

 

"That baby? Oh, you mean the one that we saw standing next to that kid that looked a little like Sora?" Masaomi was honestly quite shocked when he saw the kid.

 

Yamamoto looked like he wanted to ask about the kid, but kept his mouth shut as the subject on the baby with the fedora was a more important matter.

 

Gokudera nodded, "That baby is known as the World Greatest Hitman...Reborn."

 

"Reborn...for some reason that sounds poetic." Sora said.

 

"A hitman...that baby?" Masaomi was trying to wrap his head around that.

 

"The world sure is strange." Yamamoto commented.

 

"Why do you think he was here, Hayato-kun?" Sora wanted to hear his thoughts on the matter.

 

Gokudera shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I strongly suggest we stay far away from that group as possible."

 

"I saw their uniforms, aside from the girl with the brown hair that was with them, the rest were wearing the same uniforms." Masaomi can have a very good memory when the situation calls for it.

 

"Must be Namimori students then, senpai told us their uniforms have a tan color to them." Yamamoto said.

 

"Okay, the competition is in three days, so in the meanwhile we'll stay in the hotel or come here to Tsuyoshi-san's place." Sora made his decision.

 

"What if they try to follow us?" Something told Masaomi that they probably will.

 

"We don't stand a chance against Reborn," Gokudera automatically says, "But if its just them, then we should be able to throw them off, without alerting them that we know they're following us."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Yamamoto sounded serious, "We should tell Hibari about this, too." The skylark didn't want to come with them as he wanted to take a nap, so they came here without him, but did promise to bring him back some sushi.

 

"Knowing him he'll want to bite them to death." Masaomi joked, but he was completely serious.

 

"Battle hungry skylark..." Gokudera rubbed his temples in annoyance at the very thought of Hibari wanting to fight Reborn instead of the students, viewing them as weaklings in his mind.

 

Yamamoto slung an arm around Gokudera with a cheery grin on his face, "You worry too much, Hayato. We'll be okay, that's a promise."

 

Hayato couldn't help but let out a huff at his words, "I'll hold you to that then."

 

Bidding Tsuyoshi a farewell, the four boys headed back to the hotel. Not even five minutes had passed before Sora, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sensed they were being followed. They couldn't sense the person mind you, but they could tell a pair of eyes were watching their every move. Like Gokudera instructed back at Tsuyoshi's place, they acted normal and didn't panic. What helped was the fact that Masaomi didn't seem to notice anything, so that helped them out greatly.

 

Seemed like forever before they finally arrived back at the hotel, going inside quickly and breathing a sigh of relief when they no longer felt the eyes on them anymore.

 

"I'll go to Kyōya's room and give him his food." Sora volunteered.

 

"Okay, you'll tell him what happened, right?" Yamamoto asked.

 

Sora gave him a look, "Of course I will, you don't even have to ask." He closed the door on his way out.

 

Gokudera gave the two boys a serious look, "We really need to be cautious now."

 

"Yeah...I'll tell dad to always be on the lookout." Yamamoto knew his father was tough, but he was also old, and needed to be careful.

 

"In the meantime I say we stick together in groups, or have someone walk with us so they don't try to get at us alone." Masaomi spoke.

 

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded to that.

* * *

After some tensions yesterday after running into Ieshige's group, Sora and the others decided to just walk around Namimori for a little bit. Yamamoto had given them the tour since he used to live here. Sora was grateful they didn't run into anyone from Namimori, let alone anyone from the Baseball club, if they have one. There weren't any eyes on them this time, but that didn't mean there won't be as they continue to stay here. Hibari wasn't with them again today, as he went to see his grandmother. The skylark didn't show it, but the emotion hidden in his eyes told the group that should the same group from yesterday even think about disturbing the peace...he'll bite them to death.

 

"So far we haven't run into them again." Masaomi said.

 

"Don't jinx us," Gokudera hissed, "Just because you said that we might run into them again!"

 

"Yeah, but what are the chances of that ever happening?" Masaomi shrugged.

 

Sora's attention was elsewhere as he was thinking about getting a souvenir for the kids. He stopped once he spotted a cake shop, "Hey guys, do you think if I get the kids some cake they'll like it?"

 

"They'll like anything you get them." Yamamoto smiled.

 

"You think so?"

 

"Of course, you're their precious "Sora-nii-chan" after all." Masaomi teased, "Besides that, they're so cute~!"

 

"Except for that cow brat." Gokudera scowled at the memory of Lambo trying to attack him because he was close to Sora-sama.

 

"Maa, maa, Lambo's just being a little brother." Yamamoto said, sounding carefree.

 

"Stop sticking up for him!" Hayato scolded him. That little brat isn't cute, not by along shot!

 

Masaomi gave Hayato a teasing grin, "You say that, yet you slip him grape candy every chance you get."

 

Hayato blushed out of embarrassment, "N-No I don't!"

 

"You're lying." Masaomi teased, poking his cheek.

 

"You want an arrow right between your eyes?!" Hayato threatened.

 

Yamamoto held both hands up in a good natured way, "Maa, maa."

 

"Enough of that!" Gokudera yelled.

 

Sora paid them no mind as he walked inside the cake shop looking around to see what the kids might like. I-Pin and Mami have taken a liking to strawberry cake, so he'll go with that. Lambo likes chocolate, and as for Fūta, he likes anything sweet. Having picked out his choices he grabbed the last strawberry cake they had, Mami and I-Pin can share it, also grabbing a chocolate cake and vanilla cake in the process. Souvenir shopping complete!

 

"Oh!"

 

Hearing a feminine gasp he turned to the source and saw it was coming from a a young teenage girl, with a slender and short build. She has short golden brown hair with bright golden eyes. She was wearing a white formal shirt, a dark sweater vest with a red bowtie, a gray skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. A Namimori middle school uniform he assumes, and she wasn't alone either. There was another girl with her with wide eyes staring at him. She has long, wavy black hair, also wearing the Namimori middle school uniform.

 

"Is that you, Ieshige-kun?" The girl with short golden brown hair asked with a surprised expression.

 

Sora had a look in his eyes as she mentioned that name but gave the innocent girl a smile, "Sorry, but my name is Heiwajima Sora. I'm afraid you've confused me with someone else."

 

The girl looked embarrassed before giving him her own smile, "I'm sorry, you look so much like our classmate that I just assumed he was you."

 

"Its okay, no harm no foul."

 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sasagawa Kyōko. This is my best friend, Kurosawa Hana!" Kyōko introduced herself and her friend.

 

Hana whipped her head towards her with an incredulous look, "Kyōko, don't just introduce us to some random stranger!"

 

"But he's not a random stranger Hana-chan, his name is Heiwajima Sora-kun! Ah, would it be alright if I call you Sora-kun?" Kyōko asked him politely.

 

Such a happy carefree girl she is.

 

"Sure, since this is our first meeting I'll call you Sasagawa-san." Sora said.

 

"Oh, no, you don't have to call me by my last name! You can just call me Kyōko-chan!" Kyōko insisted.

 

Instead of calling her that, he decides to ask her a question, "Hey, Sasagawa-san. Earlier you said I looked similar to a classmate of yours, do we really look alike?"

 

"Yes, that's why I thought he you were Ieshige-kun!"

 

Hana crossed her arms, "Like you two could be twins that were separated at birth or something."

 

Something in Sora was telling him that she was only half-correct, but mostly wrong. True the two of them may look alike, but that's where the similarities end.

 

They were nothing alike at all.

 

"You must really like cake." Kyōko comments, seeing all the cake he's carrying.

 

Sora laughs, "These cakes aren't for me, but for the kids back home. They really like sweets, so I decided to bring some for them as a souvenir."

 

Kyōko was giving him a look, her eyes sparkling, "How sweet~! Are they cute?"

 

So she likes kids then.

 

"Ugh, disgusting." Hana grimaced.

 

Her friend doesn't like kids all that much it seems.

 

"You said that the cakes were souvenirs, does that mean you're visiting Namimori for the very first time?" Kyōko inquires.

 

"This isn't my first time coming here," Sora clarifies, "I've been here before when I was little. The reason I'm here now is to support my friend who is in the Kendo Competition."

 

Hana raised an inquisitive brow at him, "So that means you came with that Ikebukuro group then."

 

"That's right."

 

Hana was observing him, but Sora wasn't all that bothered by it really. She was just being suspicious and cautious about the people around her, something he couldn't fault her for doing because its only natural to do so. Basic human instinct.

 

"I'll strangle you!"

 

"Hahaha!"

 

"Mou, don't fight in here you guys!"

 

Sora sighed as he heard his friends arguing in another part of the cake shop, scaring people, "I'm sorry about them."

 

Kyōko giggled, finding the whole thing amusing, "Its okay, it looks like they're having fun!"

 

"Bunch of monkey's." Hana scoffed.

 

Sora blinked at her,  _'Monkey's?'_  Does that mean she finds the whole male race to be nothing but monkey's? Best not to ask about it, right he needed to stop his friends, "That's enough you guys! Don't fight in here, this is a cake shop!" He chided them.

 

"S-Sorry, Sora-sama." Gokudera bowed his head.

 

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, with a gin, "Our bad, Sora!"

 

Masaomi sighed, "I tried to stop them."

 

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you did," Sora addresses both Kyōko and Hana, "It was a pleasure meeting the two of you."

 

"Likewise." Kyōko said with a smile.

 

"Well...since you have manners and not like the other monkey's I guess it was nice to meet your acquaintance." Hana sounded like she was struggling to say this.

 

Sora smiles at them before walking over to his friends, "I've got the cakes, so let's go. Was there something you guys wanted to get?"

 

"Actually, I was thinking about getting my mother some new earrings." Gokudera confessed.

 

"That's nice of you, Hayato." Yamamoto smiled.

 

Gokudera's whole face became red as he turned away from the tall boy, "Shut up..."

 

"There's no shame in admitting that you're a total mama's boy." Masaomi teased.

 

If looks could kill Masaomi would be a puddle of goo right now.

 

Sora chuckles in a good natured way as they all walk out of the cake shop to head back to the hotel. He wants to get these cakes in their refrigerator so they can stay cool. A few blocks down, he felt eyes on him specifically and guessed that they were coming from that Reborn person. Last night he told Kyōya what happened, and like he figured he wasn't happy to know that someone else from mafia was here in Namimori territory. When they all woke up he was gone, so Sora figured he must've gone out to visit his grandmother to tell her, or she probably already knows about Reborn. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course she knows he's here, but he wonders why she hasn't tried to drive him out yet? Maybe he's not causing any trouble and she simply leaves him alone because of that.

 

Hm?

 

The eyes aren't on him anymore. Did he give up? No, something tells him that he'll be back.

 

And that's more of a headache in itself.

 

_**Location—Namimori Hospital, 5:11 pm** _

Speaking of Reborn, the little bugger had sneaked into Namimori Hosptial and was going through their files. That boy looked too similar to Ieshige for it to be a mere coincidence, added to the fact that he also has some striking similarities to Vongola Primo more than Ieshige ever could was also another red flag. And the very last red flag was the fact that he still hasn't found any information about the kid in the hospital's files anywhere. The files must be in Ikebukuro then since the kid came with them here for the kendo competition. His instincts were telling him that the kid was born here just like Ieshige was.

 

 _"Did you hear?"_  A nurse's voice was heard outside the hall.

 

_"Hear what?"_

 

_"Ritsuko said she saw the other twin that was abandoned here at the hospital when he was just a baby. She said he had grown into a fine young man."_

 

_"Really? I'm so glad to hear that he's doing well. His adoptive family have really been taking care of him, unlike his disgusting birth parents."_

 

_"I know! Can you believe they just left the poor dear here simply because he wasn't healthy? What kind of heartless parents to that?"_

 

_"But it seems like he isn't sick anymore since Ritsuko said he's grown just fine. He must be very healthy now, proving that his adoptive parents love him more than his birth ones."_

 

_"Yes, but I also heard that the younger one goes to school here in Namimori."_

 

_"That also means he must've come here with his his parents."_

 

Reborn was following their conversation down to the T. Abandoned twin. Adopted. From sick to healthy. His mind flashed to that boy.

 

_"I wonder what Yuuto-sensei will say if the boy ever comes here to the hospital?"_

 

_"He might run into the boy by pure coincidence out on the street."_

 

_"Maybe he will."_

 

Yuuto-sensei, huh.

 

Since the man was the one to deliver the twins (who he suspects that boy to be one of the twins), then he should have the files in his office. And that's exactly where he was headed off to. Being the sneaky rascal as he's always known to be, Reborn arrived inside the man's office and began looking through his own personal file.

 

"Looking for something?"

 

Reborn spun around, pointing Leon at a man in a white lab coat, "Yuuto-sensei, I presume?"

 

Yuuto-sensei stared at the baby with a cool gaze, "This is certainly a surprise. Its not everyday someone from the mafia comes and breaks into my office, but then again...you never know what to expect from the underworld."

 

Reborn narrowed his eyes, his gun still pointed at the man, "Speaking from experience?"

 

"Maybe. Now then, would you kindly tell me why you're in my office when you have no appointment?" Yuuto-sensei inquired.

 

"I'm looking for something." Reborn said simply.

 

"Sorry, but you won't find what you're looking for here or anywhere else inside this hospital," Yuuto-sensei told him, "The smell of paper sure is something, isn't it?"

 

Reborn inwardly scowled.

 

In other words any files on either Ieshige or that boy were gone. Burning paper...meaning he burned the paper that had the information.

 

In that case—

 

Yuuto-sensei dodged the bullet that was aimed for his head and brought out some scalpel blades, "I see your reputation proceeds you, Reborn."

 

"You knowing who I am doesn't surprise me." Reborn shot at him again, only for the bullet to be countered by a scalpel blade.

 

"Its only natural I would know of the infamous Hitman Reborn. But I must admit, you being here in Namimori is quite a surprise." Yuuto-sensei said.

 

Reborn smirked, "I'm here on business."

 

"Not pleasure? Such a shame, Namimori may not have much, but they do have some pretty good sweets. Might I suggest you try some?" Yuuto-sensei threw more scalpel blades, but this time they were coated with blue flames.

 

Reborn shot them out of the air before staring at Yuuto-sensei, "A flame user."

 

"Correct. First found that out back when I was still living in Ikebukuro. Even after I left Ikebukuro and came here the underworld was never going to let me go, not knowing what I know. So I kept using the flames. It wasn't until after I saved a member of the Hibari clan that they kindly took me in and told me that from that point on I belonged to them." Yuuto-sensei revealed.

 

Reborn clicked his teeth, so he works as a doctor but keeps tabs on things and reports back to the Hibari clan, huh?

 

"I have some patients that to be attended to, so I'm afraid you'll have leave...permanently." Yuuto-sensei says to him with a hard tone as he throws more scalpel, but Reborn flashes some sort of light that lit up the whole room, forcing Yuuto-sensei to close one eye. As the light finally let up, the doctor saw that Reborn was gone. Little beast was probably half across Namimori by now. Strange that Reborn didn't try to kill him when he obviously could have because let's face it, there's no way he'd be able to kill Reborn. The only good thing about all of this is that he didn't find what he was looking for. Yuuto-sensei eventually knew that this would happen someday, which is why he burned the information about Sawada Tsunayoshi—now named Sora Heiwajima's files so that no one ever find the connection.

 

"Yuuto-sensei, are you alright?! I thought I heard a gun shot in here!" A nurse came running in to check up on him.

 

He flashed her an easy going smile, "Now, now, there's no need to look all worried like that. The noise you heard was just me trying to kill a spider, no harm, no foul."

 

The nurse looked around, seeing the partially destroyed office, "I-I see..." would one really cause all this damage just to kill a mere spider?

 

Yuuto-sensei turns his head away with a frown,  _'Him suddenly showing up here in Namimori is no coincidence. I need to inform the head of the Hibari clan about this.'_

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day, you getting excited!" Masaomi said to Yamamoto with a grin.

 

"Yeah! I'm getting really excited about this!" Yamamoto said.

 

"Have you been practicing?" Gokudera asked him.

 

"Yep!"

 

Sora smiled, "Tomorrow will certainly be interesting."

 

"Gah!"

 

"You—!"

 

The group stops dead in their tracks as they heard some commotion coming from the alley. Without thinking, or hesitating, they go to the commotion and see the two girls Sora had met from the cake shop being held hostage my some unidentified males, while another male was defending them. He was a teenager with tanned skin, gray eyes, and white hair, he has a scar on his left temple. The boy was wearing the same clothes as the girls, meaning he was a Namimori school student, another thing Sora noticed was that the boy's hands were wrapped in bandages.

 

Sora frowned at the odds, and while it looked like the white haired boy was doing fine for now, he was still outnumbered. Stretching his arm out the thugs were all hung in the air by their necks, their feet dangling as they clawed at their necks trying to get free.

 

Kyōko was the first person to take notice of them, "Sora-kun!"

 

"I apologize for butting in, but it looked as though you all could use some help." He said.

 

Yamamoto lifted his head up with a smile, "Look at them dangle." It was always an amazing sight to see Sora be able to lift people like this.

 

Gokudera walked forward as he saw the fools stop moving, "They passed out, you can let them down now, Sora-sama."

 

Sora did just that, making sure to drop them painfully on the ground.

 

Masaomi took out his cellphone, "I'll call Hibari and let him know what happened here. The guy is gonna be in a bad mode if I just woke him up."

 

"You let me deal with Kyōya if he is in a bad mood." Sora said before turning his attention to the other three, "Are any of you hurt?"

 

Kyōko shook her head, "No, we're okay. Thank you so much for saving us!"

 

Hana was even impressed, "Seriously who are you? Part of some secret organization?"

 

Is she a conspiracy theorist?

 

His gaze then landed on the teen with white hair, who still hadn't said a word. Instead he was just staring at him with a gleam in his eyes that kind of set Sora on edge. Before he could get a single word out the unknown boy grabbed both his hands.

 

"You're strong! Join the boxing club!" He all but yelled.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

All was silent as he said this to Sora. The boy's friends had many different reactions.

 

"Like hell he will!" Gokudera yelled.

 

"Hahaha, Sora's not much of a boxer." Yamamoto smiled.

 

"Besides he's already in a club." Masaomi commented.

 

Sora gently pried his hands away from the boy, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

 

"Oh! I'm Sasagawa Ryōhei, nice to meet you!" Ryōhei introduced himself with a bow.

 

Sasagawa Ryōhei? They must be siblings then.

 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Heiwajima Sora, these are my friends, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Masaomi Kida." Sora introduced his friends.

 

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted.

 

"Hello." Gokudera greeted.

 

"Hi~!" Masaomi greeted happily.

 

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet all of you!" Ryōhei practically yelled, annoying the hell out of Gokudera.

 

'Does he have to be so damn loud?!' His eyebrow twitched as he covered one of his ears.

 

"Um, Ryōhei-san, why were these guys messing with you?" Sora asked.

 

Hana was the one that answered, "These damn monkey's wanted to get back at him because he damaged their wounded pride. So they decided to get some payback."

 

"I see. In any case, I'm glad that none of you are hurt." Sora said.

 

"Sora-sama, we should head back to the hotel. Its almost curfew." Gokudera reminded him.

 

"Oh! That's right we do! Once again it was nice to meet you, but we have to go now!" Sora waved goodbye to them as they hurriedly left the alley.

 

"Wait!" Ryōhei called out to him.

 

Sora stopped for a second to say something to him, "Sasagawa-san. You're a strong person, but going up against that many opponents is too reckless. They could have overpowered you and done something terrible. There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect others, but you need to remember that if you can't manage to protect yourself and worry about the well-being of others...then what is it that you have to protect in the end?"

 

Ryōhei stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

 

Sora left the area after that along with his friends as Hibari and the Namimori Disciplinary Committee appeared to deal with the unconscious delinquents. That night, everyone had something to think about before eventually falling asleep.

 

For some reason Sora had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

_**Location—Namimori Middle School Gymnasium, 11:00 AM** _

As expected the gym was packed.

 

Sora and the rest were sitting on one side that represented Ikebukuro, while Namimori had their own representatives. The youngest Heiwajima kept his gaze on the field, but felt a pair of eyes looking his way. As tempting as was, he didn't look up to see who was watching him and simply decided to watch Yamamoto do his best.

 

If Sora did look up he would have known that it was Ieshige that was staring at him, as soon as he saw the boy walk inside the gym. This morning Kyōko told him about how someone who looked just like him saved them last night on their way home, even Ryōhei complimented the lookalike. When that same kid he met entered with his friends, Kyōko pointed him out as the one that helped her. She told him that the boy's name is Heiwajima Sora. Finally he knows the boy's name! It had been bothering him since their first encounter that he didn't know the boy's name, but now he does.

 

Heiwajima Sora.

 

He doesn't know what it is, but there's something about the other boy that made him want to know more about him, especially after he mentioned the other boy to his mother when they had their first encounter.

* * *

_"Hey mom!"_

 

_"Hm? What is it, Ie-kun?" Nana asks as she was in the middle of washing the dishes._

 

_"I met this boy today, and he looked just like Vongola Primo! We even have the same face!" He told her._

 

_Paling, Nana dropped one of the plates she was about to wash before turning to look at her son, "Looked just like you...it can't be..."_

 

_"Mom?" What kind of reaction is that? Why is she suddenly so pale?_

 

 _"Ah, I, um...your father!" She stuttered as the woman practically ran out of the room, leaving a confused and concerned Ieshige behind_.

* * *

Reborn found her reaction just as suspicious.

 

"Sawada-sama, you should stop starring before he notices." Albito tells him.

 

"Ah! Y-you're right!" Ieshige stutters with an embarrassed blush.

 

Albito looks over at Sora himself, "Although, I cannot blame you for staring. Especially after hearing what Sasagawa-san told us this morning."

 

Basil nodded, "She said he lifted the thugs from last night in the air without discomfort. I think she said that they were hanging by wires."

 

Rizōna suddenly looks worried, "You don't think he could be an assassin do you?"

 

Brina shakes her head in the negative, "Doubt it. If he were an assassin he would have tried to kill this guy by now." She pointed her finger at Ieshige.

 

Said boy sweat-dropped, 'Wow...I can feel the love.'

 

"Hahi! Shouldn't we just go talk to Sora-san? He seems like such a nice person!" Haru suggested.

 

"And say what? Hello, we're your brother's guardians and this is your brother Sawada Ieshige, who is going to be the next heir of Vongola a mafia organization?" Brina sarcastically said.

 

Haru gives her a nervous look, "I guess starting a conversation off like that might not be a good idea..."

 

"Obviously."

 

Ieshige shakes his head at them before once again turning his attention to Sora.

 

_**"Welcome all students to the Kendo Competition! We will now introduce the competing teams! Introducing the competitors from Ikebukuro is their Kendo Club!"** _

 

Yamamoto came walking out along with the rest of his team all smiles. Not one of those fake smiles he used to wear back when he was a kid, living here in Namimori and playing with the other kids in baseball. His smile was real, and his club members care about his well-being, including each other. Meeting Sora that day and leaving here to go to Ikebukuro was the best choice he ever made.

 

"Takeshi looks really happy." Sora noticed with a smile.

 

Masaomi leaned forward, "I'm getting a little excited!"

 

"The Namimori Kendo club doesn't look like much, so Takeshi shouldn't have a problem." Gokudera said, crossing his arms.

 

"It feels wrong to talk badly about another team like this, but I'm afraid its the truth." Sora said.

 

Masaomi noticed something, "Hey, that kid we bumped into one time is looking over here."

 

Gokudera frowned as he too noticed this, "He must be staring at Sora-sama."

 

Sora didn't know if he liked being looked at by some random boy he barely even knows.

 

"He must be the Ieshige that Kyōko mentioned that one time in the cake shop." Sora guessed, "Do you guys think we really look all that alike?"

 

"Not at all." Masaomi instantly said.

 

"His looks could never compare to yours Sora-sama." Gokudera firmly stated.

 

Sora sweat-dropped, "I-I see..."

 

_'These two sure are honest.'_

 

_**"First match up—Yamamoto Takeshi vs. Mochida Kensuke!"** _

 

"Here we go!" Masaomi was looking even more excited than before.

 

Yamamoto was standing before a boy Mochida, who had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Yamamoto wasn't worried though, as his usual smile was any indication.

 

This match will be over quickly.

 

The ref raised his hand, "Are you two ready?"

 

Mochida scoffed, "This'll be easy."

 

Yamamoto just laughed, "I'm ready!"

 

"First round—begin!"

 

Before Mochida could even attempt to make a move, Yamamoto already did as he was already behind the boy, a loud sound that sounded like a smack was heard throughout the whole gymnasium.

 

"Point one! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

 

Yamamoto smiled as he face his opponent, "Sorry, but I'm not gonna lose here. That's why I'm giving it my best!"

 

Mochida scowled at him, his eyes looking over at Kyōko who was sitting in the stands, he had to win and look cool for her so she can become his. He glared at the person sitting next to her, seeing it was that damn Sawada Ieshige! He'll show him just who has the rights to Kyōko's heart!

 

"Second round—begin!"

 

Once again Yamamoto got another point by going for the head and smacking Mochida's helmet off his head.

 

"Point two! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

 

Gokudera sighed, "This guy should just quit while he's still ahead."

 

"Yamamoto's brutal, and he doesn't even realize it!" Masaomi was having a laughing fit at this point.

 

Sora nodded in his head in agreement.

 

Mochida was searing mad as this guy was humiliating him in front of Kyōko!

 

"Final round—begin!"

 

Moving on pure anger and frustration, Mochida charged at him with a howl, but Yamamoto stood there calmly with his easy going smile. In the blink of an eye, Mochida was sent flying out of the ring and slamming into the gym walls behind him.

 

All was silent as everyone in the gym didn't know what to say. Luckily the referee did.

 

"Winner, Yamamoto Takeshi!"

 

Yamamoto hangs his sword over his shoulder with a smile, "That was a good match!"

 

"Three strikes and you're out!" Masaomi said.

 

"And in the end he sends his opponent flying..." Gokudera says with a sigh.

 

Sora stood up suddenly getting their attention, "Sora-sama?"

 

The boy smiles at them, "I'm headed to the bathroom, be right back." He walks away without waiting for them to say anything. Walking through the halls he hears another set of feet behind him and stops, as do the feet.

 

Ieshige was standing right behind him, but he wasn't alone however as Reborn dropped down from his head.

 

Sora's back was still facing them as he hadn't said a word yet, and they haven't said anything either.

 

Reborn was the first to speak, "I already asked you before, so I'll ask you again." His voice was hard, "Who are you?"

 

Ieshige was nervous and didn't want to confront the boy, but Reborn being Reborn always got what he wanted and forced him into the confrontation. The sun's rays beamed through the window, beaming on Sora's body. Slowly, he turns his head to them with a smile, but something was off. Ieshige's intuition wasn't all that great compared to his ancestor, but it was good enough to detect something different about someone.

 

The person standing before them wasn't Heiwajima Sora.

 

"My, you're a curious one aren't you, Arcobaleno?" Sora said.

 

Even his voice sounds different.

 

 _'What's going on? This isn't Heiwajima Sora!'_  Ieshige thought.

 

Reborn sensed the change easily himself and frowned, "You're not Heiwajima Sora."

 

Sora's asymmetrical expression didn't change, "Not at the moment. I'd tell you my name, but its best if I don't. Not right now anyway."

 

Reborn takes out Leo and makes him take the shape of a gun before pointing him at Neo.

 

"Reborn!" Ieshige let out a horrified cry.

 

"Normally I wouldn't mind a little uncooperation, but now isn't all those times. There are a lot of unsolved answers that are connected to you, and they need to be answered now." Reborn states, ignoring Ieshige.

 

"Sometimes the answers are right in front of us, and yet even though we are able to see it, we refuse to believe its there. Staring us in the face." Neo said.

 

Ieshige was so confused and didn't know what the hell was going on! What answers was Reborn talking about? None of this is making any sense!

 

"You'll find I'm not in any mood to play riddle games right now." Reborn frowned.

 

"If that is what you believe then feel free think that way."

 

"Tch." Reborn clicked his tongue, surprising Ieshige.

 

_'Reborn never does that!'_

 

"Earlier you said that there are unsolved answers, but why do you feel like those answers should be solved? Is it because of your natural curiosity of know everything about someone, or because of your sense of responsibility." Neo questioned the Arcobaleno.

 

Reborn decided no to answer, keeping his gun trained on Neo, while Ieshige was standing there looking confused.

 

Neo takes his eyes off Reborn, his gaze now focused on the clear blue sky, "This world holds many answers, answers that are purposely being kept hidden. There are also answers that are visible, yet are unable to reach out and grasp hold of it."

 

Ieshige didn't understand a word of what he was trying to say, but read the lines like this:  _"Some answers are better left unknown."_  That's his interpretation anyway.

 

"You..." Reborn's grip on his gun tightening slightly.

 

"Well look who it is. The goody goody first year."

 

Ieshige flinched before turning around to see some third years skulking the halls and looking right at him. These were the same third years that tried to harass Rizōna that one time, but he took care of them. Great, and now they want to get some payback. Now is not the right time for this!

 

A small rock flew right past him, smacking the leader of the third years forehead.

 

"What the hell?!"

 

Ieshige heard running, making him turn back around to see Sora running off. Could he have been the one to...?

 

"Get back here, you little shit!"

 

The third years past right by him as they chased after Sora, worrying Ieshige as he went after them, "Wait!"

 

Reborn stood there, letting his arm relax as he watched his student run after those thugs so he could possibly help Sora. The little brat was giving him a challenge was he? Then so be it.

* * *

Sora sighed as he sent a thug flying, watching as his body slammed against the wall at the back of the school building. True he was outnumbered, but that doesn't mean he didn't mean he was truly defenseless. He had his weapon on him at all times, and waited for the right opportunity to use it. Neo had given him back control as soon as they ran away from Reborn and Ieshige, so now it was just him up against these guys.

 

"You...get him!" The leader hollered.

 

Sora was about to use his weapon when all of a sudden a person slammed into the thugs like a bulldozer, knocking them back and away from him. His eyes widened once he recognized who it was that had come to help him.

 

"Sasagawa-san?"

 

Ryōhei stood tall as he was ready to face the thugs, "You all right, Heiwajima?"

 

"Um, yes I'm fine, but why are you here?"

 

He was confused as to why the older boy just showed up out of nowhere like this.

 

"As a way of saying thanks for last night, and to ask you something very important. After we take care of them will you listen?" Ryōhei asked him seriously.

 

Sora was taken by surprise by the serious question but still responded, "Of course."

 

Ryōhei smirked, "Then...let's EXTREMELY get to it!"

 

And just like that, it was over in a flash.

 

Groaning on the ground were the thugs, who couldn't even gather the strength to move. All they could do was simply lay there groan and groan about the wounds they received.

 

"Honestly, school fights will happen no matter where you go." Sora laments.

 

Ryōhei turns to him with his still serious expression, "Heiwajima."

 

Sora blinks over at him, "Yes?"

 

Whatever Sora was expecting from the tall boy, it wasn't him bowing to him.

 

"Thank you!"

 

"Eh? Why are you thanking me?"

 

"Your words from yesterday made me realize something. Kyōko is my sister and she means the whole world to me, and I would do anything to protect her even at the cost of my life. But...your words from yesterday made me realize just what a foolish and selfish brother I've become! Back when we were kids I was nearly beaten to death by some older kids because they wanted payback for what I did to them. They took Kyōko hostage, but I still fought them. When it was all over, I woke up in the hospital with her crying over me, begging to never fight again." Ryōhei tells Sora his story.

 

"Sasagawa-san..."

 

"That's why I decided to take up boxing, so that the next time I won't lose! As long as I have boxing and something to protect I won't lose. That's what I always believed, but...somewhere along...I lost my way. Forcing my own will upon others without so much as getting their consent." He thought back to some of the members of the boxing club and how he practically forced half of them to join without hearing their opinion on the matter. After hearing what they all thought about it, he made the decision to disband the club and apologized to them all. They forgave him and told him that he was still a good senpai.

 

Ryōhei stood upright and faced Sora, "I don't want to fight simply because it makes me stronger. The reason I chose to take up these fists to fight...is because I want to protect not just myself, but those I care about!"

* * *

Back in Ikebukuro, the yellow stone glowed brightly before a yellow light soared all the way towards Namimori.

* * *

Sora saw the yellow light coming right towards them, Ryōhei also saw it coming, but he was the target. The yellow light hit him, when he opened his eyes he saw a yellow tattoo of the sun appear on the left side of his arm.

 

Ryōhei found himself staring at the yellow tattoo in awe and wonder, "What is this...?" He looked up when he heard Sora let out a sigh, but he was smiling.

 

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do."

 

Just as the boxer was about to say something, a blur went past them both, and Sora felt a twinge of pain that was coming from his head, the sensation that something just pulled on his hair.

 

He looked around, but didn't see anything.

 

Could it have been a bird?

 

Something told him his guess was wrong.

* * *

Gokudera couldn't believe it, "So let me get this straight, you helped Sora-sama take down some moronic third years from trying to attack him, then blurt out your truth that called forth the stone to give you a mark just like the rest of us, and now after Sora-sama has told you everything, you want to come with us back to Ikebukuro?"

 

Ryōhei nodded his head at everything Gokudera was saying. At first he didn't understand everything, but Sora was patient with him and revealed Neo to him, too. Which was pretty hilarious. And now after hearing everything from the boy he now wants to go back to Ikebukuro with them.

 

"That's right!"

 

Gokudera's eyebrow twitched, "You can't just up and decide to come back with us! You're still going to school here!"

 

Ryōhei crossed his arms stubbornly, "I've already gone to the principal and filed for transfer papers, Kyōko and Hana are doing the same thing."

 

"Eh, even them?"

 

The white haired boy nodded, "Kyōko's taken a liking to you, and Hana refuses to stay here if my sister isn't here with her."

 

Masaomi put his arms behind his head, "I don't see the problem. Sudden transfers happen all the time."

 

Yamamoto laughed, "It'll be nice to have you with us, Senpai."

 

"Thank you very much!"

 

"Stop yelling! And don't encourage this, you two!" Gokudera yelled at all of them.

 

Sora chose that moment to slip away and head to Kyōya's room. The perfect was awake, but he was looking out the night sky through the window of his luxury sweet.

 

"He says he wants to come back to Ikebukuro with us." Sora tells him.

 

Kyōya lets out a huff, gesturing for Sora to come over to him. The boy does so, placing his head in the perfect's lap, the feel of the black haired boy's fingers going through his hair felt good.

 

"Now even he has one, something is going to happen...I can feel it." Sora mumbles, nearly falling asleep.

 

Kyōya says nothing to this, having already figured it out himself.

 

"He talked to me...Ieshige and Reborn..." Sora fell asleep as he finished his words, the toll of today really taking it out of him. If he had just stayed awake a little bit longer he would have noticed the terrifying look on the skylark's face.

 

That damn baby and herbivore better stay away from what's his, otherwise they'll be bitten to death.

* * *

Standing outside the hotel room was an individual with feminine qualities, but with different colored eyes.

 

"Kufufu, so this is where you are."

* * *

Reborn stared at the results of the DNA test Shamal just handed him and scowled fiercely at what was revealed.

 

"Iemitsu...you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

**Next Time : Illusions of the Mist**


End file.
